Who You Are
by literallyawriter
Summary: Blaine's in his mid-twenties, works as a teacher and finds himself in a steady relationship. He leads an ordinary life. But then he literally bumps into a young boy, who makes him realize that he shouldn't go for the ordinary just for the sake of his family, but for the extraordinary. This young boy is about to turn Blaine's life upside down and change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: m/m, Blaine/Sebastian at the beginning (don't worry, I'm for team Klaine and happy endings), Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt, MPreg!Kurt (later on) + some issues with that but more warnings will follow in the particular chapters, some sexual contents (SMUT OBVIOUSLY, DUH), mentions of self harm (also more warnings will follow) —** **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **A/N: So this took me forever to write. I'm kind of busy all the time with school but writing this fan fiction is the only thing that keeps me distracted from all of that so it's kind of my excuse to drift into my own little world before I have to concentrate back on school things. I'll try to always update a.s.a.p, but I won't promise anything (just in case). SO ENJOY! Also, I appreciate reviews, comments and all that :)**

 **I'll throw a round of cookies for the first three people that review, just to motivate you guys ;P**

 **(And yes, the title of this fan fiction is because I got inspired by Jessie J's song 'Who You Are'...)**

* * *

Chapter One

The birds outside of Blaine's bedroom window were chirping loudly and the sun was shining through the tiny gaps in the blinds. Blaine stretched out in his king-sized bed, before he snuggled back into the pillows, blinking an eye open to check his watch on his nightstand.

He frowned as he read _10am_ and picked up his watch, slowly sitting upright in the bed. He glanced to his right, noticing the other half of the bed was already made and a little note was sitting on top of the pillow.

He squinted at it, then picked it up.

 _Morning gorgeous,_

 _figured you could use some sleep so I shut off your alarm. My boss called and asked if I could come in and set up the meeting for monday. I'll be back a.s.a.p, promise. Maybe we can continue where we stopped last night? ;)_

 _xx Seb_

Blaine rolled his eyes in a fondly manner and put the note back down along with his watch, standing up and stretching once more. He reached for his phone and typed out a quick text to his boyfriend.

 _You're too good to me. Don't remember the last time I slept in. I'll make sure to pay you back for that! xx —B_

The reply came within a few seconds.

 _Pay me back, hm? I like the sound of that. When, where and… how? ;) —S_

 _Not in that way, you idiot. But nice try. I was actually thinking about making my special pasta for you :P —B_

 _Aw, too bad. The pasta sounds good too though. Do I at least get your special dessert too? —S_

Blaine grinned down at his phone. _Maybe… —B_

He quickly made his side of the bed as well, then walked into the bathroom to shower. He was feeling more relaxed than he was yesterday, probably due to the full-nights sleep. Getting rid of his boxers and tossing them aside, he turned on the water and stepped under the stream of the shower, letting out the softest of sighs as the hot water hit his naked skin.

He started humming a random tune under his breath, rubbing the soap into his skin. On weekdays he would be sitting in school right now, teaching some ignorant kids about english literature and afterwards helping William out in Glee club.

He loved his job dearly, he really did, but there had been days where he'd just wanted to escape the school and it's stress, days where he'd wanted to throw away his career as a teacher and just start over — do something else, something completely different. But he couldn't do that. There was no way he could actually do something he'd been wanting to do for years, even since he could think.

He couldn't help but wonder what his life would've been like, if he'd done things differently in the past. Would he be still in Ohio? Would he be on Broadway maybe? And would he be living with Sebastian?

Blaine winced as he accidentally rubbed some soap into his eye, quickly rinsing it out. He sighed as he got the burning to stop and leaned against the wall of the shower, running a hand over his face.

 _Stop thinking, just — goddamnit. Stop thinking,_ Blaine thought, mentally slapping himself for thinking about things he could have or even _should have_ done differently. He always ended up regretting letting his mind wander anyway, so why was he still doing it? Probably because he just really wanted to know where he would've been headed in life.

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. He glanced at himself in the mirror and swallowed thickly as he considered his reflection. He ran his hands up and down his face, deciding to leave the bit of stubble for today. He wasn't in the mood to shave, or even gel his hair. _Weird what a couple of thoughts can do to me_ , Blaine thought with a scoff.

Blaine dried his hair and left it unruly and curly, deciding he felt more comfortable like this for now. Once he got back to the bedroom he picked out an outfit for the day, going for a simple blue shirt along with one of his favorite cardigans, a tight pair of pants and black dress shoes.

He weighed the pros and cons about going out for a coffee and came to the conclusion that yes, he definitely wanted to go outside. He wanted to clear his head a little, stop his train of thoughts and just have a coffee in peace. Quiet and peace. That's exactly what he needed.

Grabbing his wallet, keys and phone he made his way to the door, checking if he had enough money before he walked out to his car and jumped in. The radio was turned on, but he shut it off instantly for no apparent reason. Blaine somehow enjoyed a quiet drive lately.

It took him 10 minutes to get to his nearest coffee shop and he even found a parking spot not too far away from the entrance. _Lucky me,_ he thought, being sarcastic even in his head.

Hopping out of the car he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and seeing that it was another text from his boyfriend, he quickly unlocked his phone to see the message. What he didn't see, though, was a younger boy with chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes, walking straight up to him, looking down at his phone as well.

Blaine looked up at the last second, but it was already too late. The cup of coffee the young boy had been holding flew out of his hand as the two bumped together, causing Blaine to land right on his butt.

"Oh my— shit. Are you okay?" The young boy extended a hand to Blaine, helping him up before picking up the now empty cup of coffee and tossing it into the trash a step away from them. "I didn't look where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

Blaine brushed off his pants and shook his head, smiling softly. "It's fine, don't worry," he said, running a hand through his hair, shooting the boy a worried look. "I'm good… I just think your jacket is the the worse injured one of us," he replied, gesturing towards the huge coffee stain right in the middle of the jacket.

"Hm?" The boy asked, looking down at his jacket. Blaine could tell he was speechless from the way he was gasping. Also, he recognized the jacket and he knew it wasn't cheap either. "Oh my god, oh my god!" The boy repeated like a mantra.

"Look, this was totally my fault," Blaine explained.

"What?" The young boy muttered, his eyes still wide in shock. "No— what? It wasn't. It was both of us," he said, chuckling humorlessly. "I better go and get this stain out. If I don't do it now, I probably can't save the jacket at all," he added in a rush and had already turned around as Blaine reached for his arm.

"No, please. Let me help you out." Blaine chuckled. "This is Marc Jacobs, right? I've got quite a bit knowledge about the pricing and I can tell it was a whole lot of money, am I right?"

The boy nodded dumbly, tilting his head to the side as Blaine pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills, handing them to him.

"Here, take this," he offered. "I know it's not that much, but maybe you can let it get cleaned from professionals to make it look new again," Blaine laughed softly, biting his lip.

The boy eyed the money curiously. "I'm sorry, but… what makes you think you need to give me money?" He said, slowly pushing Blaine's hand with the money from him. "I'm not some kind of charity case, if that's what you think. I don't need your money, thank you." He muttered, shooting Blaine an angry and kind of upset glare.

"Uh, what?" Blaine replied, shaking his head quickly. "No, please. No, that's not what I meant. I just… I wanted to help." He raised his eyebrows at the boy. "Why would I think you're a charity case? You're probably anything but that. I'm sorry. I was too forward. I tend to do that," Blaine chuckled and put his money back into his wallet, pushing it back into the pocket of his pants.

"I'm really sorry— …um, I didn't catch your name." Blaine awkwardly shifted on his spot, hoping he hadn't scared the boy too much. He should maybe work on not being too forward with stuff. But he'd just tried to be nice and polite… in his way.

"Kurt," he said, a small smile making its way onto his face. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have reacted like that. You just… caught me off guard." The boy — Kurt — said, causing Blaine to smile at him.

"In this case, it's nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Blaine," he grinned. "It would've been even nicer under different circumstances, though."

Blaine offered to drive Kurt to the city to get his jacket cleaned up. This time Kurt gladly took the offer and they walked to Blaine's car, Blaine of course, being a gentleman and holding the door open for Kurt.

"So, Blaine. Despite having ruined my jacket today, how about you make it up to me and buy me a coffee? That's why you came there too, wasn't it? And I barely had a sip of mine, so it'd only be fair, right?" Kurt teased, looking over at Blaine with a grin.

Blaine couldn't help but smile for real this time. "I think that sounds fair. Let's do that."

— — —


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally (finally) back with a second chapter! I'm sorry that took me so long but I'm still getting used to this. My schedule is pretty tight and between school and all that I don't have much time writing, gaaah. But I'm trying my best anyway! Soooo... I'd say, enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter Two

When Blaine got back home after he'd left Kurt with a friend they'd spotted in the city, he noticed his boyfriend's car was already in the driveway. He parked his car as well and hopped out, rolling his eyes fondly as he saw Sebastian already standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well… if this isn't my very gorgeous boyfriend," Sebastian murmured, a small smirk on his face, his eyes trailing up and down Blaine's body as he got closer.

"Oh shush you. As if it's the first time you've seen me like this," Blaine chuckled, getting up onto the porch and getting on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Actually I almost never get to see you like this. You rarely leave the gel out of your hair and that stubble on you is new too," he said, guiding Blaine inside. "What I'm saying is that you look much sexier like this," Sebastian added, smacking Blaine's butt playfully as Blaine kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket.

"Sexier?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Sebastian had never been a fan of Blaine's three-day-stubble before and had always preferred him to be clean shaven. Right after the first time Blaine had tried to grow a bit of a beard, Sebastian had urged him to shave it off again since he'd found it rather off putting.

"Yeah, I know I said I didn't like facial hair on you, but I think I may have changed my mind about that," Seb said, following as Blaine walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Blaine chuckled and leaned against the kitchen counter, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I was just too lazy this morning so I kept it. That's also why I left my hair the way it is too," he smiled and took a sip of his water before putting the bottle down onto the counter.

"Wouldn't mind if you did that more often," Sebastian said, shuffling closer to Blaine and trapping him against the counter. He leaned down to kiss his cheek, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle.

"Mhm, I'll try to remember that," Blaine mumbled, way too caught up in the moment as Sebastian started kissing up and down his neck, sucking gently at the very sensitive spot below Blaine's ear.

Sebastian smirked against Blaine's neck, knowing just the exact buttons he had to push to make his boyfriend turn into a complete mess and making his legs go weak. After all they'd been together for quite some time now. They'd been having kind of an on-and-off thing during high school and had started dating for real three years after graduation. Doing the math they were dating for around 6 years now. Really no wonder Sebastian knew Blaine, knew what he liked and what he didn't.

"Seb…" Blaine whined, digging his nails into the back of Sebastian's back, tilting his head to the side further to give him more access.

"Yeah?" Sebastian said, the smirk not leaving his face just yet. "We could just… go and continue this in the bedroom, what do you think?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, gently pushing Sebastian back. "I can't," Blaine sighed and squinted at his watch. He'd forgotten to put in his contacts this morning since he'd been too tired and his eyes had been itching too much with them lately and he couldn't quite figure out where he'd left his glasses. "I have to finish grading my students exams, plus I'm pretty sure you got lots of the bedroom stuff last night."

Sebastian pouted, sliding his hands down to rest low on Blaine's hips. "But the school work can wait. You have all day tomorrow, don't you?"

Blaine considered him for a moment. "You know exactly that I have this family dinner tomorrow. I have to finish the papers today, Seb." Blaine said, pressing a quick peck to his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm still sore, by the way, so thanks for the invitation but I have to friendly decline this one."

Making his way into the small office down the hall, Blaine heard the TV being turned on. He glanced back and saw Sebastian was half sitting, half lying on the couch with his feet propped up onto the coffee table. For a moment Blaine wanted to tell him to get his feet off of the table, but for some reason he didn't care today.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked into the office and sat down at his desk. He looked down at it and frowned when he saw an unknown number pop up on his lock screen. Reading through the message made him smile instantly, though, as he recognized the person.

 _So you're probably wondering how I got your number. —K  
_ _I might have called myself from your phone when I asked you if I could call a friend. Ooops. Please forgive me if I'm being too forward. —K_

Blaine grinned and leaned back in his chair, thinking of a perfect comeback.

 _What would happen if I did tell you, you were being too forward? —B_

The icon (that always appeared when someone was typing) showed up, and Blaine laughed softly as it disappeared again and then popped back up.

 _I would… well, I'd probably feel really awkward… —K_

 _It's fine. Don't worry, you are not being forward with anything. But you're sneaky. —B_

 _And I'm guessing the sneaky thing is… positive? :) —K_

 _Absolutely positive. —B_

Blaine wondered wether he should be talking to Kurt or not. He'd probably show Sebastian those texts, so he shouldn't worry about anything… right? Kurt was just a really nice boy that he'd bumped into earlier and they were just simply talking. Blaine was allowed to enjoy a simple and innocent conversation, wasn't he?

 _So, thanks again for the coffee. That was what I actually wanted to say. —K_

 _You're very welcome. It was the least I could do, you know, after the jacket incident (I still feel bad for it, by the way…)—B_

 _Don't. It happened. Can't be changed anymore, right? —K_

 _True. —B_

Blaine put his phone down and turned on his laptop. The mail icon was signaling three new mails, but he ignored those for now. He grabbed the stack of papers and put them down in front of himself, reaching for a pen as well.

Grading papers had never been his favorite. His students weren't dumb when it came to english literature, but they were lazy. Their writing skills were excellent, at least some of them, and they'd shown Blaine more than once that they did pay attention when it came to his classes, even if it didn't seem like it most of the time.

His phone vibrated again with another message.

 _By the way. I was impressed you knew my coat was from Marc Jacobs. —K_

 _What kind of gay man doesn't know? ;) —B_

 _Okay, you got a point there. —K  
_ _I have to go, though. Talk to you some other time! :) —K_

 _Alright :) Later! —B_

Blaine waited a moment before he hit send, then putting his phone back aside. He let himself get a little too distracted there, but he was actually glad that Kurt had decided to play a sneaky trick on him to get his number. The boy seemed nice and Blaine had always enjoyed meeting new people and getting to know them.

Grabbing his pen and reaching across his desk for his reading glasses, Blaine finally started on his paper work. His pair of glasses were sitting high on his nose, but his eyes were betraying him today. Suddenly his vision seemed to be a little blurry and his eyes kept itching too much.

"Damn it," Blaine muttered as he took his glasses off again, tossing them onto the desk. He let his head fall into his hands, rubbing at his eyes furiously. It was then, that a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind, causing him to jump slightly in his seat.

"Holy fuck!" Blaine gasped as he blinked a few times and turned his head, only to see his boyfriend smile at him fondly. "You fucking scared me!" He half laughed, his heart racing in his chest.

"Language, mister," Sebastian warned playfully and rested his head on top of Blaine's, sensing the others obvious discomfort. "You seem stressed, B. What's wrong, seriously?"

Blaine sighed and pushed back from his desk, turning around to face Sebastian properly. "It's just my eyes again. They won't stop bothering me and I need to finish these damn papers otherwise I'll have to deal with them after the family dinner tomorrow. And let me tell you, once that dinner is over I just wanna crawl into bed and forget all about it." Blaine ran a hand through his hair and let himself be dragged out of his seat and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Anything to make you feel better, B."

But Blaine just shook his head and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "After that fiasco the last time you came with me? Thank you, but no thank you. I think that'd be just making it worse. You know how my father is."

Sebastian nodded his head, leaning in to kiss Blaine's lips gently. "How about I draw you a bath? You can relax for a while and I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards," he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine hummed, a smile on his face. "I'd love a bath," he murmured, following Sebastian into their bedroom where he sat down on the bed, reaching for the nightstand's drawer. When Sebastian was out of earshot in the bathroom, preparing his bath, he pulled a small envelope out of the drawer.

It had been lying in the drawer for a week now and Blaine still hadn't opened it. The week had been too busy. Also he did not want Sebastian to find out about any of this. He quickly went back into his office and cut open the envelope, pulling out the paper he'd been wanting to look at for an entire week now. He'd been waiting too long.

" _Dear Mr. Anderson…_ " Blaine mumbled to himself quietly, his eyes scanning over the paper. Whilst reading his eyes grew larger and they suddenly stopped itching as much as they had been before.

He swallowed thickly and quickly folded the paper, putting it back into the envelope when he heard footsteps. Hiding the letter under his bag, he rushed back into the bedroom, plopping back down on the bed.

"You ready for the bath, honey?" Sebastian's voice called from the bathroom.

"Y—yeah," Blaine called and got up, pulling off his cardigan as he made his way into the bathroom. His mind was racing, so many thoughts in his head. He smiled innocently at his boyfriend, not risking letting him know there was something up with him.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his cheek before he left him alone. As soon as he'd left the bathroom, Blaine closed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Oh shit," he whispered over and over like a mantra, his head dropping back against the door with a thud.

A few months ago he'd sent a few samples of some songs he'd been writing to a music producer, just to see if they'd actually reply. They'd been looking for song writers and he'd applied just for the fun. Never had he thought about getting accepted. And now that he had… well, he was screwed. His father was definitely not going to be pleased once he found out about this. There was no way he could let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: CHAPTER 3! Finally. Just saying for all the people out there who don't ship Seblaine... not much longer you guys! But I don't wanna spoil too much so I'll leave it there. As always, hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _"_ _Blaine? Blaine… wake up, honey," Sebastian murmured, gently shaking Blaine's arm to get him to wake up._

 _Blaine slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times until he saw Sebastian, leaning over the bathtub with his eyebrows raised. "Y—yeah?" Blaine muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bathtub, running a hand through his wet curls._

 _"_ _Would you mind explaining this to me?" Sebastian asked, suddenly pulling out_ the envelope _Blaine had just hidden underneath his bag._

 _"_ _Did you go through my stuff?" Blaine gasped, snatching the envelope out of his boyfriend's hands with a quick move, reaching for his towel and wrapping it around himself as he got out of the bathtub. "It's private."_

 _"_ _You don't really think you can hide something like that from me, can you? We're living together, Blaine." Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes at him._

 _"_ _Technically this is my house. You still have your own apartment." Blaine countered, wrapping the towel around his waist as he held the envelope. "This has nothing to do with you, so why are you looking around my office?"_

 _Sebastian chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh god, you_ really _think you're good enough to fulfill your most wanted dreams? Blaine wake up, seriously. You'll never be anything else but that boring english literature teacher in Ohio. Your dream is too big for you. It does not suit you." Sebastian scoffed._

 _"_ _He's right." Suddenly another voice said, causing Blaine to spun around to the door._

 _"_ _Dad?" Blaine frowned, glancing back at Sebastian. "Wha—what's going on here?"_

 _"_ _You're not cut out to be a singer nor becoming a broadway legend. There are people out there, who are a hell of a lot more talented than you are. You just sing because that's the only thing you're partly good at," his father said, leaning against the doorframe. "Oh c'mon, you couldn't even make it as a lawyer, which I thought would suit you perfectly. No, your choice was the teaching job."_

 _Blaine swallowed thickly and held onto the envelope tightly. "That's not true," Blaine said quietly, feeling even smaller than he already was._

 _"_ _How cute. Now look at him. Like a little child." Sebastian cooed, reaching over to ruffle Blaine's hair. "Adorable." He laughed._

 _"_ _You are_ never _going to be a singer. You're not good enough. Your teaching job suits you just perfectly Blaine, just for the love of god, get that into your stupid little head. It's hilarious of you to think you could actually get out of Ohio. New York is a big city, I'm sure you'll get lost there. You, my son, are going to stay here forever." George said, stepping closer to Blaine, placing his hand on his son's shoulder._

 _He took the envelope out of Blaine's hands and ripped it up in front of him, a big smile on his face while a tear ran down Blaine's cheek._

 _"_ _Stop crying like a little girl!" His father spat out at him, pushing at Blaine's chest. "Grow up! For Christ's sake become a man!"_

"Blaine? Blaine!"

Blaine jumped awake, water splashing around him. He must've fallen asleep in the bathtub without even realizing it.

"Babe?" There was another knock on the door. "You've been in there for an hour now. Are you okay?" Sebastian called through the door.

Blaine wanted to ask him to come inside, but then he remembered he'd locked the door earlier. "Yeah, I'm good. I'll— I'll be out in a moment!" He called back, taking a deep breath before he stood up, reaching for his towel.

He dried his hair a little, then wrapping it around his waist.

 _You're not good enough!_

Blaine shook his head, trying to get his dad's voice out of his head. His nightmares had stopped around the time Sebastian moved in with him, so why were they starting again? It wasn't really the cruelest one, but it revealed his fears and that was the most scary part about it.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it, making his way into the bedroom. Dropping the towel, Blaine pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of sweats. He smiled as he tugged on his favorite Dalton hoodie as well.

"There you are. Feel better?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the bedroom, pulling Blaine close with a soft smile.

"Yeah, a lot," Blaine said with a hum.

"By the way, your phone kept buzzing with messages," Sebastian informed him, glancing over to where Blaine's phone was charging on the nightstand.

Blaine frowned at Sebastian and plopped down onto the bed, picking up his phone.

 _Can I have your picture? It's just so Santa Claus knows exactly what to give me. —K_

 _On a scale of 1 to 10. How bad is this pick-up line? —K_

 _Forget it. It's definitely a 10. —K_

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the text messages, laughing softly as his phone buzzed once more in his hand, and a fourth message appeared on his screen.

 _Sorry about that. My friend just got a text like this and she didn't really know what to think of it. Thought maybe you had a helpful opinion on that. —K_

"Who's Kurt?" Sebastian asked curiously, raising his eyebrows as he scanned the text messages on Blaine's phone.

"A guy I met at the Lima Bean today. I kinda ruined his coat by pouring coffee all over it," he explained, shrugging his shoulder.

Sebastian gave him a questioning look. "And you… exchange numbers because?"

"Oh god, Seb. Don't, okay? You see, his coat is from Marc Jacobs and I felt bad for ruining it. So I gave him my number and told him to tell me if it got too expensive when he got the cleaner's bill. He looked devastated and I felt bad," Blaine said.

Blaine did technically not give Kurt his number, he just subtly wanted to leave out the part where Kurt got Blaine's number from his phone since he knew Sebastian wouldn't react to that well. But this was really innocent.

"Okay, fine. It's not like I don't trust you, B. I don't trust other guys because I know what a good catch you are and so do they," Sebastian said, leaning in to press a kiss to the other's cheek.

"Good," Blaine hummed. "So, how do you feel about ordering in today? I don't feel like cooking or anything and some pizza would be great now." He suggested, nudging Sebastian's side as he scrunched up his nose.

"Okay, fine. Pizza it will be. The usual?" He asked as he got up and looked back at Blaine.

"The usual." Blaine agreed with a smile.

Sebastian went to get the phone and settled on the couch in the living room while he ordered their food. Blaine reached for his phone again and decided he should at least reply to Kurt.

 _Sorry, I was busy. I'd say it's definitely a ten. Only if 10 means the worst, though. —B_

 _And I'm sorry about your friend. I'd feel awkward for whoever sent her that message. —B_

His phone buzzed within seconds, as if Kurt was staring at his phone the entire time just waiting for a reply.

 _Yes, 10 is absolutely the worst. —K_

 _Oh yeah, she did feel awkward. For him and for herself. I mean, who sends such terrible pick-up lines? —K_

 _Oh, I know a few people that do. —B_

 _'_ _Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I have to walk by again?' This is one of the worst. —B_

 _What about this one? 'Hey can I have your number? I lost my own.' —K_

 _LOL! I literally laughed out loud. —B_

 _Right? How can someone really be serious while sending those? I swear, it's not possible to be serious about any of them. —K_

 _Well, it seems like some people can. Probably really immature and silly people. —B_

 _I could not agree more. —K_

Blaine put his phone back onto the nightstand and made his way into the living room as well, still a tiny smile on his face. Kurt was really something else. He didn't seem to be Blaine's age just yet, maybe around twenty-one, but he definitely had the same kind of humor as him. Blaine was happy that guys like that still existed.

"Pizza is on the way," Sebastian called from his spot on the couch, his feet propped up on the small table in front of the couch again.

"Sounds good," Blaine said as he walked over, plopping down next to his boyfriend. Sebastian instantly wrapped his arm around Blaine's middle, pulling him closer.

"Hey, what do you think about a trip to Milan for our anniversary?" Sebastian suddenly asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine's jawline.

Blaine bit his lip. "You're thinking a little too far ahead, don't you think?" He asked.

Doing the math, their anniversary was still around four months away. Sebastian never planned anything beforehand, Blaine knew that by now.

"Well, I know. But it's our six year anniversary. It's been a really long time! I think we should do something special. And you can take a week or two off. I know that you've been meaning to go to Milan for a while now because your grandparents lived there, so I think it'd be the perfect occasion." Sebastian practically beamed with enthusiasm.

Blaine smiled, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his boyfriend. "Where does that come from? You never plan anything up front and you've never been this enthusiastic about going on vacation in Milan. Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Blaine laughed softly.

"Ha, ha," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I just want to make you happy, is that so bad?"

Blaine sighed, reaching up to cup Sebastian's cheek in his hand. "Not bad at all. Who would have thought you'd actually remember me saying that I would love visiting Milan some time." He grinned, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.

"I remember lots of things," Sebastian murmured against Blaine's lips, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Sure." Blaine giggled in between kisses, lazily throwing his leg over Sebastian's lap.

They made out for a couple minutes, the kisses slowly getting more intense. Blaine could feel Sebastian's hand sliding up his inner thigh, and he had to use all of his strength to place his own hand on top of his to stop him from going further.

"Not now," Blaine mumbled, only pulling back for air. "The food will be here soon." He reminded him.

"We have at least 10 more minutes," Sebastian whined, chasing Blaine's lips.

"Shut up, oh god. You make it sound like we haven't had sex in weeks." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend and his sudden neediness.

"Oh fuck you," Sebastian chuckled and pushed Blaine off of him, getting off of the couch. "Sorry for wanting some spontaneous intercourse with my boyfriend." He added, trying not to laugh himself.

"Spontaneous intercourse?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes fondly. "Okay, seriously. What has gotten into you?"

"Well, definitely not you." Sebastian winked before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Blaine gasped, bursting out laughing just a moment later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, first of all, This is NOT how I wanted this chapter to be like, but while I wrote and wrote it just, appeared to be right. I hope you're all enjoying this! I guess I shouldn't write when I'm ill because I just seem to get the craziest ideas...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Blaine was nervous. He stood in the bedroom in front of the mirror, giving himself a once over. He was dressed in a white dress shirt along with his favorite cardigan and a pair of simple black pants and dress shoes, his glasses sitting high on his nose. Blaine had decided against contacts since he was way too tense to even put them in.

His hair was slicked back as always and he'd just shaved his face. He didn't need to prove his parents that he knew how to dress, but yet he always felt the need to impress them. Sebastian was wearing a blue dress shirt along with slacks, standing in front of the bed where he tried to decide on a tie to match the outfit.

"Can you help me out?" Sebastian asked, turning towards Blaine. "You're the fashionista in this relationship," he grinned.

Blaine smiled weakly and walked over to him, picking out one of his blue ties, tying it around his neck into a simple knot just like he always used to do.

"Why won't you just let me go alone?" Blaine sighed, smoothing the tie down against Sebastian's chest. "I just want to get it over with, a simple dinner and I'll leave. I'll make the usual small talk and go home afterwards, no big deal."

"Because you're not comfortable. As simple as that. We've been over this Blaine. I let you go to these family dinners on your own before, and you came home miserable. This way we can be miserable together." Sebastian laughed, obviously trying to brighten Blaine's mood a little.

Blaine gave him another small smile, tilting his head up to kiss him. "Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem," Sebastian replied with a nod. "Let's just get going. We don't want to be late."

Blaine got his phone, keys and wallet before they walked out of the door and toward their car. Sebastian offered to drive, giving Blaine some time to calm himself down.

It was a thirty minute drive, so it did give Blaine plenty of time to calm down and to think. He was looking out of the window most of the time, watching the houses they passed and listened to the faint sound of music coming from the radio.

He hated those family dinners since his family started having them. It was a tradition that took place at least twice a year in the Anderson's household and Blaine had never liked it. It was practically an occasion to make Blaine look like a fool. It was no news to Blaine that Cooper had always been their parents favorite, but it still hurt knowing that, especially when it was so obvious.

"You okay?" Sebastian suddenly asked, ripping Blaine out of his thoughts. "Hey, if you really don't want to go in there, we can just go home, call in sick and order some food for us. I wouldn't mind," he said. And that's when Blaine noticed that they were already standing in his parents driveway next to what seemed to be his brothers car.

"Let's just get it over with, okay?" Blaine sighed, hopping out of the car, walking up to the front door with his boyfriend. They exchanged a look before Sebastian's hand rose, ringing the bell twice.

Blaine flinched when he heard his father's voice yelling for his mother to open the door. The last time he'd seen both of his parents had actually been the fiasco at their last family dinner and he was still feeling pretty awkward about it. Brining Sebastian with him this time again didn't make him feel any better. He just wanted to go back home.

"Blaine, Sebastian!" Blaine's mother Pam smiled brightly as she opened the door, pulling Blaine in for a hug right away. "How're you two doing? It's been so long!" She said excitedly and hugged Sebastian as well before she let them step inside.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian smiled and helped Blaine out of his jacket before taking off his own.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Pam, sweetheart?" Blaine's mother grinned. "I thought I wouldn't see you again after the last time," she continued. "But I'm glad you're here again. I don't get to see you two as much as I'd like."

Blaine smiled at his mother, his heart not beating as rapidly anymore as he began feeling a little more confident and comfortable about the situation.

"Blaine and I do have a busy schedule, that would explain why," Sebastian said politely.

The three of them walked into the kitchen, where Cooper and Blaine's father George were sitting at the table, chatting about some football game.

When Blaine and Sebastian entered the kitchen as well, both men looked up and immediately stopped talking. It was awkward until Cooper stood up and hugged Blaine tightly and then Sebastian. George stood up as well and greeted the couple with a single nod.

That's when Blaine's uncomfortableness returned. He knew that his father had never been a fan of Sebastian and that he'd never accepted him as Blaine's _partner._ George had been already having a bit of a hard time getting used to the fact that his son was gay — but having to accept Sebastian as a potential son-in-law? Blaine had never understood why the two had never gotten along.

"Okay, how about dinner now?" Pam interrupted the silence and gestured for them to all take a seat at the table again. Luckily their kitchen was big enough to eat in as well.

Cooper sat back down next to George while Blaine and Sebastian took a seat on the opposite. Pam placed a huge bowl with salad in the middle of the table along with ranch dressing and a self-made one before she handed each of them a plate with a piece of lasagne on it. It had been Blaine's favorite food as a child and it still kind of was.

"It looks really delicious, Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian said, earning a look from her. "Pam," he added quickly and smiled as he held out his bowl towards Blaine, nodding a thank you as he filled it with salad and put ranch dressing on top of it.

"It really does mom, you've outdone yourself once again mom," Cooper said after he swallowed down his first bite of the lasagne.

To this point his father had just been sitting in his seat, not saying a word. Blaine looked up at him, seeing George's intense stare towards Sebastian. He didn't seem to realize though because he kept chatting with Cooper about work.

Blaine forced himself to smile once his mother started talking to him, even though he didn't miss the looks from his father toward his boyfriend.

"So sweetie, tell me. How're things going with you two? You officially living together now?" Pam asked curiously, eyeing the couple. "I mean, you've been together for quite some time now. Wouldn't surprise me if I got a call next week saying you two were engaged!" She chuckled softly, brushing a stray of hair out of her face.

Blaine choked on his forkful of salad, quickly reaching for his drink. "We're doing great mom," was all Blaine said after he'd cleared his throat, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked back up to face her.

"I think that marriage is a little overrated. I mean, Blaine and I already act like an old married couple, so where's the point? The only thing that'll really change is that we'd be wearing rings." Sebastian shrugged, chuckling softly.

Blaine turned to glance at his boyfriend, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

George dropped his cutlery onto his plate, wiping his mouth with a napkin before tossing it onto the table as well.

Cooper frowned at his father, his mouth full of salad. Sebastian and Blaine turned to look at George as well and Pam gently nudged his side. "George, please," she murmured.

"What? I'm not doing anything. I'm just not hungry anymore," he explained, leaning back in his chair. He stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a beer. "You guys just go ahead and finish your dinner." George shrugged his shoulder and left the kitchen with his beer in his hand.

Pam lowered her head and put her cutlery down as well. "I'm so sorry," she said as she looked back up at her son and his boyfriend.

"It's fine, mom." Blaine pushed his plate back as well, glaring at Sebastian before he sighed softly. "I didn't expect him to act any different — just as always." He mumbled.

Cooper stopped eating as well then, looking around the table. Sebastian reached for his napkin to wipe off his mouth as well. "You know, I'll just go and try to talk to him." Sebastian said and stood up, before Blaine could even stop him.

Blaine looked at his mother and then at his brother. He couldn't decide wether to really leave Sebastian alone with his father or to go and join them before his father flipped completely.

"Better go check on them," Cooper muttered and picked up his fork again.

Blaine nodded his head and stood up as well, walking down the short hallway as he heard voices coming from the living room. He was about to walk up to them when he heard their voices getting louder, which is why he hid, so that neither his father or his boyfriend could see him.

"You can't be serious," George tried to say quietly. "Let's get this straight, you haven't even had the guts to tell Blaine the truth about yourself, but yet you try to threaten _me_ because you can't have him finding out what's happening here?" He said and started laughing.

"Listen, George," Sebastian said through gritted teeth, his voice lower than usually. "I love Blaine, alright? And he cannot find out about Andrew. I've been hiding it for six years now, so I'm sure it'll work for a while longer until I got things finally sorted out, you hear me?" Sebastian hissed. "You want your son to be happy, right? I'm the one that makes him happy, so stay out of this! It's not your business."

George scoffed. "You're a fucking liar! You cheated on Blaine multiple times during those six years. I only kept quiet because you're right, it's not my business, and it's not like Blaine would've believed me either way," he said, his voice getting louder. "But I'm putting a stop to this right this second. You tell him now, or I will."

Blaine didn't realize that tears were running down his cheeks as he listened to his father and boyfriend. He couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Go ahead, tell him. See if he's gonna believe you," Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes at George. "But what are you gonna say when he asks you why you didn't tell him? What kind of a father are you? Lying to him for so long…"

"At least that means he's finally gonna realize what a fake and disgusting little prick you are!" George muttered, raising his fist to Sebastian's face.

"Enough!" Blaine yelled, causing Sebastian and George to turn around to face the empty hallway. Blaine stepped out from where he'd hidden, staring at the two men.

"Babe…" Sebastian said softly, walking towards him. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Don't — touch me," Blaine hissed at Sebastian, seeing as he was about to place a hand on his shoulder. "Stay away from me!" He mumbled, his voice trembling as well as he tried to blink back the tears.

"B, please. Let me explain…" Sebastian tried, still trying to get closer to Blaine. "Please, just… give me a chance to explain. You don't understand…"

"Exactly! I don't! And I'm not even sure I want to understand!" Blaine shouted, pushing Sebastian back. Pam and Cooper suddenly appeared in the hallway as well, not aware of what was happening right this moment.

George just stood by the couch, swallowing thickly as he looked at his crying son.

"Blaine, I— I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear." Sebastian said and looked back at George for a second. "I just…" he glanced back at Blaine.

"You just what? Who is he? _Andrew_?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked directly into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian lowered his gaze. "Andrew's my husband…"

Blaine gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he wiped the tears off of his cheek. He tried to maintain the eye contact with his (ex)-boyfriend, but he couldn't and took a deep breath. He wanted to scream, cry and throw things at Sebastian just to feel a little bit better about himself in this situation.

"Your stuff is out of my house by tomorrow morning," Blaine muttered, looking anywhere but Sebastian's eyes.

He felt so betrayed. The only person he thought he really know, the person that was supposed to really know Blaine, had betrayed him in more than one way. Blaine knew it wasn't worth crying over this — excuse his language — _son of a bitch_ , but he'd been dating and loving him for what felt like forever.

"No, please. Blaine, listen. Andrew doesn't mean anything to me anymore! But if I'd leave him, I'd lose everything! My job, my house, my reputation and everything I ever worked for!" Sebastian tried to explain himself as Blaine walked over to the door to get dressed.

"And that's why you had to cheat on me too? How— just, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I trusted you, Sebastian! Six fucking years!" He yelled, his voice even unsteadier than it had ever sounded in front of Sebastian.

"And you—" Blaine pointed at his father who'd still been watching the scene happening in front of him. "You knew about this, all along! You're right, I probably wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me the truth. Because you never cared about me… Your job and reputation have always been first priority along with Cooper. I've never been anything but a burden to you…" He cried, furiously wiping at his eyes. "I know, I know. It's because I'm gay, isn't it? A gay man in the Anderson family, what a shame, right?" Blaine scoffed and looked back at his mom and brother before he shook his head and left the house, the door literally thrown closed after him with a _bang._

"What the hell did we miss here?" Cooper asked as he looked around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Neeeeew chapter!**

 **VoyageAsia thanks for your reviews! I love having someone to tell me if the story is good and how they like the chapters! Thank you so, so much! Hope you like this one as well!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blaine was sitting in the teachers lounge. _What a great start into the week once again,_ he thought to himself as he recalled the past month in his head. It had already been a month without Sebastian and yet the weekend where they broke up seemed like it happened yesterday.

The day after their break-up Sebastian had offered to pick his stuff up while Blaine was at school, so they wouldn't have to run into each other. Blaine had been more than thankful for that, because he really did not want to see him in the near future again. It had hurt so much more than he'd ever thought it would, but then again — six years in a relationship was not something he could just forget about.

"Blaine?"

Looking up, Blaine was greeted by Will Schuester, his friend and colleague. He sat down in a chair next to him, his wife Emma Pillsbury — _no, her name was Schuester now too_ — taking a seat as well.

"You okay? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night," Will said, nudging Blaine's side with an amused grin on his face. "We all know that feeling, I'm sure," he laughed softly, glancing at his wife.

"More like I not much sleep the last month," Blaine chuckled humorlessly.

Emma shook her head slowly, gesturing for Will to look back at Blaine as if she knew that something was wrong. "Will." She muttered, her voice put together as always.

William looked back at Blaine, catching the sad look in his eyes. "Oh."

Blaine lifted the cup of coffee, taking a small sip before he reached for his bag and stood up. "It's fine, Emma," Blaine said, waving it off. "I'm good. But if you'll excuse me, I gotta meet up with Sam now."

"Alright," Will replied, nodding quickly. "Oh, but Blaine?"

Blaine turned to look back at Will, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I told you about the transfer student last week didn't I? He's gonna be in your class and in Glee club as well, just so you know." William mentioned.

"Oh, right. That's today? I must've forgot." Blaine nodded his head, his eyes downcast. "Anything else?" He asked, his gaze shifting back up to meet Will's eyes.

"No, I think that's about it."

Blaine turned on his heel and made his way out of the teacher's lounge, groaning as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He didn't bother looking since he knew it was either his mother, Cooper or Sebastian. His father didn't even think about calling or texting him after what had happened a month ago. It wasn't as if he actually cared about what George's defense was and what he had to say. Blaine was sure he didn't even want to know.

He walked down the hallway, his feet feeling heavier with every step that he took. He should've called in sick and just stayed at home, instead of walking around the school like one of the girls when they were sulky and moody during _that time of the month_.

When he got to the gym, to his luck — _of course —_ Sam wasn't there. Finally reaching for his phone he noticed that it had been Sam trying to reach him to inform him that he was late today and wouldn't make it to the first period of class.

 _Even better,_ Blaine thought as he sent a quick reply back to Sam.

Realizing that it would be a waste of time to wait for Sam at the gym, Blaine decided that he would go to his classroom instead, getting himself busy with some papers.

Every other morning Blaine would've loved to be in school a little earlier so he could sort some stuff out in the choir room, but today he really wasn't feeling like doing that — just like the entire last week and the week before that. The choir room had been a place where he could just forget about who he was outside of school since he started teaching at McKinley. For just twenty minutes he could do what he loved oh so much. _Making music._

But he knew that his mind was sill too full with everything else. He wouldn't be able to forget and make music without thinking about the trouble going on in his personal life. Blaine tried to keep his personal life and work separate without mixing them up, but sometimes it just wouldn't work.

Sebastian had been a pro at that. He'd rarely talked about his work at home and he'd probably never talked about Blaine at work either.

Blaine flinched as he started thinking about Sebastian again, not willing to pull himself down even more.

He was about to take a left turn towards his classroom, when he heard a faint sound of music coming from the choir room. It was soft and Blaine had to perk his ears and concentrate to actually hear the melody that was playing.

Curiosity made him sneak closer to the slightly opened door of the choir room. The window that was usually clear was still covered with one of the posters from the prom queen election from last year since nobody had bothered to take it off yet.

By now Blaine started realizing the tune that was was being played on the piano. It was a little fussy and a few keys were wrong, but Blaine thought that it still sounded pretty good to his ears.

He was about to open the door and walk in to see who was playing, but then a voice started singing, causing Blaine to stop in his tracks.

 _I don't know why I'm frightened,  
_ _I know my way around here  
_ _The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
_ _Yes, a world to rediscover  
_ _But I'm not in any hurry  
_ _And I need a moment_

Blaine couldn't help the small smile appearing on his face. The voice was a little too high-pitched, but in the best way that Blaine had ever heard — it was simply beautiful.

He'd been so caught off guard that he spent the entire time the person was singing outside of the choir room, leaning against the wall while he listened to the voice coming from the inside.

 _And this time will be bigger!  
_ _And brighter than we knew it  
_ _So watch me fly, we all know I can do it  
_ _Could I stop my hands from shaking?  
_ _Has there ever been a moment  
_ _With so much to live for?_

Blaine needed to know who the person behind the voice was, so he carefully opened the door, poking his head inside.

 _The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
_ _So much to say, not just today but always  
_ _We'll have early morning madness  
_ _We'll have magic in the making  
_ _Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
_ _Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
_ _We taught the world new ways to dream_

Once the song was finished, the person sitting on the piano bench turned around and to Blaine's surprise it was… _no way._

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped, stepping inside the choir room. "Wow— I… geez, I had no idea you could sing like that," he breathed out, blinking a few times to make sure this was really happening. "What— what are you doing here?"

Kurt's eyes were wide as he looked up into familiar eyes, the look of shock quickly replaced with a fond smile.

"I'll, uh, take that as a compliment?" Kurt chuckled, brushing a stray of hair out of his face. He was about so say something else when Mr. Schue burst into the room, holding a stack of papers in front of his chest.

"Oh! Mr. Anderson, you've already met your new student," Will said cheerily, placing the papers on top of the piano, looking between the two men. "Blaine? You really seem a little off today, you sure you don't want to take the day off or something?" Will asked worriedly.

"Hm? No! No, I'm perfect," Blaine said, once again waving it off. "You said new student?" He asked, feeling a little dazed.

Will frowned, gesturing towards Kurt with a smile. "This is Kurt Hummel. The transfer student." William chuckled, patting Blaine's shoulder. "Alright, promise me to just go ahead and call it a day when you don't feel good, yeah?" Will said to Blaine before he gently clapped Kurt onto the shoulder as well and called, "Glad to have you back, Kurt!" as he left the room.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before his and Kurt's eyes met again. " _You're_ the transfer student?"

"Yeah. I was at dalton for a while… but I missed my friends and I wanted my senior year to be magical, which is why I'm here… again." Kurt explained and stood up from the bench, picking his messenger bag up from the floor to put it down next to the stack of papers.

"How old are you exactly?" Blaine wanted to know, guessing that he already knew the answer.

Kurt seemed shy at first as he faced the floor, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. "I'm turning eighteen in three months…"

Blaine felt as if everything suddenly made sense. They'd been texting the entire four weeks, since Blaine had just needed someone to talk to after the break up with Sebastian — someone unbiased. They'd even met for coffee twice — it had been the best two days since his break-up. He'd asked Kurt a couple of times what kind of job he had and Kurt had never failed to change the subject as quickly as possible. And now, to Blaine's luck, he was the boy's teacher and also ten years older.

"This can't be happening," Blaine sighed, walking to one of the chairs so he could sit down for a moment. He dropped his head into his hands, groaning quietly.

"I'm sorry?!" Kurt tried, biting his lip and taking a seat next to Blaine, hesitantly placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned his head, looking up at Kurt. "It's okay, I guess I should've known it was to good to be true," he murmured quietly.

"What was?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

Blaine considered Kurt for a moment. He looked at him with what seemed like a fond look, his young blue eyes staring into Blaine's hazel ones. His hair was neatly coiffed back and of course his clothes were matching perfectly. Kurt looked dazzlingly beautiful.

 _He's dazzlingly beautiful AND your student,_ Blaine's inner voice told him.

Kurt snapped his finger in front of Blaine's face, a grin making its way to his young face. "You still with me?"

"Hm, what?"

"Never mind." Kurt chuckled softly and pulled his hand back from Blaine's shoulder, dropping it back into his lap.

There was a short moment of silence in which the two of them just looked at each other. It wasn't awkward or anything, just comfortable silence. But then Blaine noticed Kurt's face was leaning in closer, probably without the boy even realizing it.

All of a sudden Blaine's phone started buzzing again, causing him to look down at his watch. "Sh…" He trailed off, meeting Kurt's gaze again. "I need to get to my classroom."

Kurt nodded his head and stood up, a light blush on his cheeks as he walked back over to the piano to pick up his own bag, waiting for Blaine to follow him to the door.

"Listen, Kurt. We should talk. But not right now. I need to get through the day somehow… Also you should probably call me Mr. Anderson from today on. I don't think my fist name would be appropriate." Blaine cleared his throat and scratched his neck, trying to avoid the expression on Kurt's face.

"Okay. I'm sorry I lied about my age though," Kurt said softly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right," Blaine agreed with a hum. "You shouldn't have. But I'm pretty sure that can't be changed anymore, now can it?"

Kurt shook his head, "No."

The bell rang, signaling for the students to get to their classes. Blaine gave Kurt another weak smile before he hurried out of the room, concentrating hard so he wouldn't rub his eyes which started itching again. Why in the world did he have to wear contacts today?

Reaching his classroom he dropped his bag onto his desk, plopping down in his chair. He opened his bag and pulled out his book and his glasses which he always carried with him (just in case). He grabbed his bottle of water as well, taking a small sip before he quickly tugged out another folder, groaning as a few papers went flying to the ground.

One of his students, a really smart girl, quickly bent down to pick them up, handing them back to Blaine with a huge smile.

"There you go, Mr. A," she grinned.

"Thank you, Ms. Berry," Blaine stood up and nodded his head towards her, taking the papers from her.

Glancing down at them he frowned, sitting back down as he put them down onto his desk, only holding onto the envelope that had he'd probably put into his bag by mistake.

It was the letter from the music producer. The one he'd been hiding from Sebastian and the very one he still hadn't replied to.

Maybe this was some kind of sign? Maybe it was finally time to act and either tell them yes or no. Or maybe… _maybe_ he should just forget about it. After all, he was a teacher at McKinley, and that was probably everything he would ever be.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is, the next chapter!**

 **I apologize for making everyone that's been following this story wait so long. Just yesterday I've had a small surgery since I had to get all four of my wisdom teeth removed and the week before that I had a stupid cold, so I really wasn't able to update. I'm sorry, again!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Alright guys, that's it for today. No homework." Blaine announced at the end of the lesson, wiping the chalk off of his hands just as the bell started ringing.

The students quickly packed up their belongings and soon enough the room was clear and no student was to be seen anywhere anymore.

Blaine was relieved that there was only one period left until he could go home and end the day with a glass of wine or even two. To his luck, the last period was Glee club, which meant that Will would do all the work and he could relax a little.

He sat back down in his chair, closing his eyes as he let out a long breath and listened to the sound of students rushing down the hallway outside of his classroom.

"Uh, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine frowned and he blinked his eyes open, glancing towards the door. It was no other than Kurt, of course. He'd actually been hoping that he wouldn't have to be alone with the younger student today.

"Kurt," he muttered, clearing his throat as he shifted towards his desk again, putting away his stuff.

"Can I come in?" He asked, already stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself. His hands were holding onto his bag while he shifted from foot to foot, slightly nervous. "You said we should talk." Kurt stepped in front of Blaine's desk, looking down at him with a smile.

Blaine sighed and carefully put his glasses back into his bag before he met Kurt's gaze. "Yes, but this is my first real break today and I was thinking of spending it with less talking and more food, actually," he replied.

Kurt reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a small lunch bag, placing it in front of Blaine on his desk. "Can't you eat _while_ we talk?" Kurt asked and sat down on the edge of Blaine's desk, putting his bag down.

Blaine, feeling a little dumbfounded, took the bag and opened it, only to see a bagel and a cupcake at the bottom. "Thank… you," he murmured, pushing the food aside for the moment. "Look, Kurt. I think the situation speaks for itself…" he started, ignoring the really cute pout on Kurt's face. "We— We can't meet outside of school again. And we should stop with the texting thing too, it's not going anywhere. This can't continue."

Kurt frowned and folded his hands in his lap, staring ahead at the chalkboard. "Wow… I understand," he sighed and hopped down from Blaine's desk again. "Was that it already? Was that the talk you wanted to have with me?"

Kurt seemed slightly upset and Blaine wasn't quite sure how to react to that. "Well, yeah. I just wanted to clear things up. From now on I'm your teacher, Kurt, there's no way we can be seen as friends somewhere," Blaine tried to explain. "If someone saw us, everyone would think we've got something going on. You're underage. I'm ten years older than you and I'd probably lose my job here. And this job is literally all I have right now."

Kurt picked up his bag and shouldered it. "Can you just cut out the age thing? Seriously, is that all you care about?" Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes at Blaine, starting to walk towards the door.

"Woah, hey," Blaine called, quickly reaching out for Kurt's arm and spinning him around. "It's not just about the age Kurt, don't you get that? If people start getting ideas into their heads about us, there'll be rumors faster than you might think. Students would talk about you behind your back that you're the new teachers pet or something, and they'd think I'm treating you differently or anything like that which is not the case…"

"They're already talking about me behind my back!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice shaking. "It's always been like that. It's not new to me. Since my first year at this school I've been nothing but bullied and tormented! I'm the only openly gay kid still, and I hate it. So I'm sorry for trying to be close to someone like me. Someone who might know how I feel." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. But he was a loss for words, he just didn't know what to reply to that. He felt so sorry for Kurt, he could understand how he felt, but it still couldn't change a thing about their current situation.

"Kurt, I had no idea…" he started, reaching out for Kurt but the boy pushed him away instead. Blaine had felt the same when he was younger, he'd tried so badly to find someone who was just like him but unlike Kurt he'd really found someone like that. Sebastian…

Kurt looked back up at him again, biting the inside of his cheek. "Don't. It's okay. I understand that you don't want to associate with me, and I won't bother you anymore from now on."

"Kurt, please… no. That's not what I meant."

"Then what _do_ you mean?!" Kurt called out, expectantly raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine wasn't sure what made him do it, but before he knew what was happening he was closing the gap between them and pressed his lips against Kurt's, his hand coming up to cup Kurt's cheek.

Kurt was shocked for a moment, not responding to Blaine, but once his brain caught up with what was going on, he found himself kissing back. It wasn't anything too deep or too passionate — it was simple, a soft press of their lips. It had kind of a familiar feeling to it without Blaine understanding why. They'd never kissed before, heck, they shouldn't even _be_ kissing right now, but it felt good, too good.

There was a soft smacking sound as they parted, their breathing the only noise to be heard in the room at that moment. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, Kurt stared back.

Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it again. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes welling up with tears again, a single one escaping and running down his cheek. He wanted to reach up and just brush it away with his thumb, but the moment he stepped closer to Kurt, the younger student moved back, holding up his hand.

"No," he whispered, taking a deep breath as he moved further away from Blaine. "You don't get to do this…" he murmured, spinning around on his heel and rushing over to the door and out of the room.

Blaine didn't understand what was happening, he stood fixed to his spot, unable to move. "Kurt!" He called after him, but the boy was already out of the door, not turning to look back.

Blaine knew that he'd just messed things up even more without really trying. He needed to get this straight (wow, straight, really?). Kurt was probably just as confused as he was himself.

Without thinking much further, Blaine grabbed his bag and keys rushing out of the classroom and after Kurt. He practically ran down the hallway, reaching Kurt before he could enter the choir room. With a quick move he took Kurt's hand and spun him around, coming face to face with a very shocked expression.

"Blaine! What the hell?" Kurt gasped as he freed himself out of Blaine's grip.

"Please, can we talk about this before you go in there?" Blaine asked, fiddling with the keys in his hand as he looked at Kurt worriedly. "Just five minutes?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine but nodded his head, letting himself be pulled into the nearest empty classroom.

"Okay, you have 4 minutes left." Kurt commented stubbornly.

Blaine sighed softly. "Kurt, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have and it doesn't really fit the situation either. I just… I don't know what's gotten into me. You looked so upset and I felt like I—"

"Like you had to kiss me?" Kurt frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "First you tell me this thing between us, whatever this is, has to end and then you kiss me because I looked so upset? Please, if that makes any kind of sense to you, enlighten me."

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly shaking his head. Of course that did not make sense in any way. "Kurt, I…" He trailed off and took a deep breath before he continued. "A month ago I had a very tough break up and you just… you were there when I needed someone who I could talk to. And you happened to be that someone, who even shared the same interests… someone who simply understood without even really knowing what was going on. It felt good to have you there, it really did. But it has gone too far already. I really like you, Kurt, and I acted on that which I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for confusing you even more, I—"

"Blaine… Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, reaching up to cover Blaine's mouth with his hand. "Shut up for a moment, will you?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly and Kurt dropped his hand again, staring up at his teacher. Blaine pushed his hands into his pockets and frowned as Kurt continued to stare at him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, feeling slightly awkward as Kurt continued to look directly into his eyes.

"I'm thinking," Kurt replied, stepping closer to Blaine. "You know why I fled right after you kissed me?" He asked and Blaine just shook his head. "Of course you don't…" the younger student said, chuckling softly. "I fled because I feared you'd do exactly this. Apologize for it. I wanted my first kiss to be special, as stupid as that might sound. And I really didn't want it to be with someone who'd have regrets."

Blaine frowned. "Wait— wait. I was your first… kiss?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his face turning a light shade of red. "Yes. Until a few minutes ago I had never been kissed," he admitted.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, glancing around the classroom as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he'd stolen Kurt's first kiss not even on purpose. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, don't be. This is what I mean. I don't _want_ you to be sorry," Kurt replied and looked back up at Blaine. "I liked it and I don't want you to apologize."

Blaine smiled a little and nodded his head, reaching a hand up to scratch his neck.

"Well… I understand your point, though. I get that you're my teacher and I know that I'm a minor you can't be associated with. So… I guess we'll just be student and teacher from now on… right?" Kurt said, his lips slightly parted as he met Blaine's gaze.

Blaine wanted to say yes, to nod his head or to give him any kind of sign that yeah, that was exactly what he meant. That was exactly what they needed to become. But somehow his lips wouldn't move and he couldn't bring himself to agree with Kurt even though it had been himself, that had tried to get just that into the younger boy's head.

"Blaine?" Kurt frowned and waved a hand up and down in front of Blaine's face. "Earth to Blaine. You still with me?"

"I can't," Blaine breathed and before Kurt could ask what that meant, Blaine was leaning in, his hands literally grabbing Kurt's face to press their lips together again.

This time Kurt didn't waste any time and kissed back right away, one of his hands cupping Blaine's cheek while the other rested on his chest, gently tugging on the cardigan the teacher was wearing.

Why was this boy driving Blaine so crazy? They'd only known each other for a month, but yet Blaine didn't want to miss any of the times he'd spent texting Kurt or meeting him for coffee. Was it the student and teacher relationship that was forbidden that actually gave him kind of a thrill? No. He was actually very scared of losing his job over this. But what was it? Kurt was beautiful and he had the prettiest blue eyes Blaine had seen his entire life. From the moment they met Blaine had felt some kind of attraction towards the younger boy.

Blaine didn't realize how and when he'd pinned Kurt against the wall, probably while he'd been lost in thoughts. The way Kurt responded to their kisses was literally breathtaking and Blaine couldn't believe the boy had never kissed before. Blaine opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue slide over Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

It felt too good to be true, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"B—Blaine," Kurt breathed out against his lips, causing him to pull away in the slightest to give them both time to control their breathing a bit.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, busy kissing down Kurt's neck and sucking ever so gently on some spots. "I'm sorry, is this too much?" He asked, pulling back from his neck.

Kurt shook his head, a stray of hair falling over his forehead. "I— we need to— Glee club," he managed to say between breaths.

"Oh shit," Blaine chuckled as he took a step back and looked at Kurt. His hair was messed up just a little, his cheeks red and his lips slightly kiss swollen.

"I… I just need a second," Kurt muttered, clearing his throat as he covered his crotch with his bag, biting his lip a little embarrassed.

"Oh," Blaine smiled knowingly and brushed down his cardigan, fixing his bow tie a little. "Of course."

Once Kurt was calmed down enough, the both of them headed to the choir room as if nothing ever happened. Blaine promised Kurt they'd talk about this later since they'd already crossed a few lines here in school.

All in all Blaine's plan to stop the thing that had been going on with Kurt failed… obviously. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Kurt sing with a few friends, their eyes meeting more than once during their performance. Yes, Blaine felt bad for breaking the rules, and especially because they could get caught with this so easily. But on the other side kissing Kurt had just felt _so right._

Still, they would definitely need to talk about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OKAYY. I'm a little sorry because this is kinda short but I can't help but wanting to update asap. So here it is, the next chapter! Hope everyone is having a good week!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The following week was rather chaotic. Blaine's classes were exhausting, the students were loud most of the time he spent trying to teach their stubborn heads something new. But at the same time he tried to teach students about english literature, he couldn't get the kiss with Kurt out of his head.

Every time he saw Kurt in the hallways he couldn't do nothing, except for smile his polite smile he gave almost every student. Every damn time he tried to catch a moment with Kurt alone, someone interrupted them. And by now it had come to the point where it got really _really_ annoying.

He didn't want to talk to Kurt about this over a silly text conversation, no. He wanted to do this face to face and not via message.

So of course, once he saw Kurt at his locker ready to walk to the next class, he quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kurt?"

The boy turned around, his eyes wide in fear and his hand slightly shaking as he raised it to protect himself from any possible attack. "Oh god, don't… don't scare me like that," he whispered, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. "Sorry, it's just… I hate it when someone comes up behind me when I don't see it."

Blaine chuckled softly, nodding slowly. "It's okay, it's fine," he said. "I just really… really think we should talk about some stuff." He said, nervously looking around the hallway.

Students were rushing past them as the bell started ringing, voices becoming louder and locker doors were slammed shut. Kurt bit his lip, shrugging one of his shoulders as he met his teacher's gaze.

"I have to get to class, Blaine… I can't skip, I never do that," he explained, already taking a small step back. "We can catch up after school, can't we?"

"I—" Blaine started, clearing his throat. "Yeah, sure. You go ahead," he sighed and pushed his glasses up further as Kurt turned around and rushed down the hall to get to his class.

The hall was now empty as Blaine leaned against the locker. There was no possible way he could enjoy this free period. He'd hoped to talk to Kurt instead of being left alone now, the thoughts in his head exploding into thoughts again, he should definitely not be having at school.

His phone buzzed in his pocket just a moment later, Blaine a little over eager as he glanced down at the screen.

 _You should've told me I literally have a free period now. I hate substitutes. —K_

Blaine couldn't help but grin as he typed back a response.

 _I'm a teacher, not a psychic or something. I can't see those things before they happen. —B_

 _That's too bad. Now I'm stuck in a class I won't even pay attention too, just like the substitute. —K_

 _And you expect me to feel… sorry? ;) —B_

 _Yeah, a little bit at least. —K_

 _Okay. Good. I'm very sorry. —B_

 _And I could practically hear you say that in that sarcastic tone of yours. —K_

 _I have a sarcastic tone? How do you know? —B_

 _You use it in class multiple times. I'm not as stupid as the others, Mr. Anderson. —K_

Blaine bit his lip as he read the last part of the message, sneaking back into his empty classroom, past the teachers lounge. He was a teacher after all, maybe he could just ask to excuse Kurt from class so he could talk to him instead.

 _I see your point, Mr. Hummel. —B_

 _I'm bored. —K_

 _I feel oh so flattered to be on your boredom texting list. —B_

 _You should. Obviously I can't text my friends since they're in classes as well, so you should feel very special. —K_

 _I am, believe me. —B_

 _Aren't you supposed to be teaching instead of talking to me, Mr. Anderson? —K_

 _Nope. Lucky me, got a free period. —B_

 _Same here, even though I don't consider myself lucky right now… —K_

 _Want me to get you out there? —B_

 _…_ _how? —K_

Blaine grinned, shaking his head to himself. He was a teacher after all, and teachers did have some kind of magical powers… at least in school.

 _You'll see in a moment. —B_

Blaine put his bag down by the table and pushed his glasses up his nose once more before he made his way to Kurt's classroom. He knocked twice before he opened the door and smiled at the substitute, trying to inwardly guess her name. Lucky him, she introduced herself again and he shook her hand real quick before he asked her to excuse Kurt since he had to 'talk to him about an upcoming, very very important project'. He took a sideway glance at Kurt, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed Kurt's tiny frown. Then he turned back to… what was her name again?

She, being the really sweet substitute though, allowed him to take Kurt out of class just two seconds into their conversation, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Mr. Hummel, you are exempt for this class. Mr. Anderson needs to have a talk with you," she said, almost a little too politely as she gestured for Kurt to follow Blaine outside.

Kurt just quickly pushed his belongings back into his bag and got out of his seat, walking out of the door after Blaine.

"How was that?" Blaine whispered with a grin, nodding his head down the hallway to show Kurt where they were headed.

"Impressive," Kurt chuckled, following Blaine wordlessly.

Any other day, Blaine would probably mentally slap himself for doing just this. He wasn't supposed to talk to Kurt about their _relationship_ during school, or anywhere _near_ the school. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to have any kind of relationship with a student. But he still wanted to try and be at least a little responsible, no matter if it worked or not.

"Have a seat," Blaine said, once they reached the empty classroom and he took a seat at the teachers desk.

Kurt pulled a chair up to sit next to Blaine and dropped his bag next to them, crossing his legs. "So… what kind of upcoming project are we talking about?" Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed softly as he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his curly hair. He took off his glasses and put them down onto his desk, giving his eyes a break.

"I think we need to get some things clear… and after all I did promise you we'd talk about this." Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and placed a hand on his knee.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand before he faced him again. "Are we… uh, like, y'know…" He breathed out, clearing his throat. "Are we dating?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up at that. He'd been questioning himself multiple times but could not find an answer to it yet. "I don't know," he said. "I mean, we shouldn't, you know that."

Blaine did consider giving it a chance, but on the other hand there was still a huge risk anyone could notice anything and go to the principal, which also meant Blaine would lose his job. He simply couldn't risk that even though he wished he wasn't relying onto this job anymore.

"Kurt. I really like you, I'm quite sure you know that already…" Blaine started, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"But?" Kurt countered.

Blaine sighed softly, squeezing Kurt's knee. "But I think we shouldn't jump into things, you know? We should start out slow, get to really know each other and all that." He explained, trying to give Kurt an understanding look. "I had a really tough break up a few weeks ago and I still need time to recover from that. If we both consider giving this a chance, then we should give each other some time to think things through, don't you think?"

Kurt nodded and reached for Blaine's hand on his knee, taking it into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I understand. And I'm willing to give you time and take some myself. I don't mean to rush things either, I just know that I'd really like to go out with you."

"About that…" Blaine chuckled, slightly awkward. "If we do this, and we start going out we'll have to set up some rules too. Because we can't exactly just go out and have a date when someone might see us. Also we shouldn't be seen at school together too often, or people will get suspicious. We need to wait until your graduation because then there won't be the risk of me losing my job anymore and we—"

"You're rambling again…" Kurt smiled.

"…because I also need— wait, what?" Blaine looked up at Kurt again, a little confused. "Sorry. I tend to do that."

"It's fine," Kurt replied and shook his head before he shifted a little closer in his seat. "It's more than fine. I just can't help but think about how easily I could shut you up."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, slightly breathless after his small speech.

"Mhm," Kurt hummed, still shy about it as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's, his hands resting on Blaine's thighs to support himself.

Blaine hummed in return and cupped Kurt's face in both of his hands, letting Kurt lead him through the kiss. It was such a beautiful moment that Blaine never wanted it to end. It also made him become even more sure of this — of his relationship towards Kurt. There was no denying that the student had a huge effect on him and that he could easily fall for this boy. It almost felt like he was already falling for him.

"Was that okay?" Kurt asked as he pulled back, sitting back down in his chair.

"Yeah, yes. We just— shouldn't do this in school," Blaine said with a small smile before pulling Kurt back in for another small peck to his lips before letting go completely.

They continued talking for the rest of Blaine's free period and decided that yes, they both needed a little time to figure out what it is they really wanted. Blaine knew that it would take him up to a few days, a week or maybe two. He just needed to be 100% sure of what it was that he desired — what he truly wanted.

Weirdly enough he didn't take more than exactly seven days. Two days where he figured out what his thoughts meant and pictured his life with and also without Kurt. Two more where he tried to ban all thoughts about Kurt from his head because it was _wrong in more than one way._ Another two days to get sure and to sort out what kind of rules there would have to be and how they could continue all this what had already happened. And one day to think that he should _just try_ and give them a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This update took me forever to write! I'm so busy with school, I got sick again, I'm under so much pressure geez. But here it is, finally the next chapter! I hope I can update sooner the next time :(**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Alright, listen up everyone," Blaine spoke up, standing up after he'd finished grading the students tests. "I know that for some of you this isn't important, but I've been informed today that Mr. Smith won't be able to go onto the class trip next month, which is why—"

A few students started sighing and groaning. "Don't tell us it got canceled!" Rachel gasped, acting slightly outrageous as she turned around to look at her friends.

"Guys, quiet please!" Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around his desk. "What I wanted to say was that I would be joining the trip instead of Mr. Smith so that Mr. Schue won't have to go alone." He explained, earning a few relieved sighs and smiles from his students, especially from Kurt.

"Good, now that we've got that covered… homework," Blaine announced, and of course that made the students groan once more. "Please finish the tasks from today and continue reading until page 86, alright?"

Then the bell started ringing and the students began packing up their stuff as quickly as possible since it'd been the last period for the day. "Well, have a nice weekend everyone!" Blaine said, dismissing them.

"Homework? Over the weekend, really? What a lovely teacher you are," Kurt commented as his classmates had left the room. He walked up to Blaine's desk, watching him stuffing his stuff into his bag as well.

"I had to," Blaine chuckled, looking up at Kurt with a smile. They stood there for a moment until Kurt cleared his throat and glanced over to the door.

"So, uh… do you have a moment? To talk?" Kurt asked, reaching up to stop his bag from sliding down his shoulder. "Because I've been thinking and we still have stuff to talk about."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt and nodded his head, closing the door quickly. "Of course, yes," he said softly.

"Shall I—"

"Do you—"

Blaine giggled, shaking his head as he gestured for Kurt to start. Kurt did the same, but he ended up being the one to start anyway. "Well," he muttered. "Don't judge me, but I made a list with pros and cons about this… us," Kurt chuckled, a blush visible high on his cheeks.

"Okay…" Blaine said slowly. He was still smiling as he leaned back to sit down on the edge of his desk, watching as Kurt started fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"Well, it kind of made me realize that it's maybe not to best idea to continue what we had going on… I mean, it is indeed a huge risk for you and I don't want you to lose your job here. I understand that we have to stop talking outside of class and that we can never talk about this in school again and in general, but I'd be willing to forget all about it so you won't get in trouble or… well, in jail." Kurt continued.

"Oh," Was all Blaine could offer as a reply. "Wow, is that— is that really what you want?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, his look one of pure confusion. "This— this is not about what I want. This is about what's best." Kurt said, not sounding convincing in the least, his face getting even redder.

"Do you want my opinion?" Blaine asked, sighing softly as Kurt nodded. _Courage, Blaine!_ he told himself. "I want this. I—I'm in for it, if you are, Kurt… I want to get to know you more and I want to go out on dates with you once you're not my student anymore. I don't want to hurry anything or pressure you into this, but I think we could make this work. I know we'd have to hide for a while… isn't it gonna be worth it though? If you're not sure about this, then we'll forget everything and go back to how things should be between teacher and student…"

Kurt was stunned into silence, his lips were parted and he was breathing heavily once Blaine had finished talking. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine chuckled and bit his lip, waiting for Kurt to say something, anything really.

"I've been hoping you'd say this," Kurt breathed, flinging his arms around Blaine's shoulders as he literally jumped Blaine, to press their lips together in a passionate yet slightly clumsy kiss.

Blaine grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt as well, pulling him in closer. The feeling he got every time they kissed was amazing and he couldn't believe his luck. Just a moment ago Kurt literally tried to make him believe they're better off without each other, but Blaine believed in this, in _them._ He desperately wanted to try dating again, even if it was still not long ago that he broke up with Sebastian. But Blaine knew that Kurt was something else, that Kurt was something special. And no matter how long it would take for them to get to know each other, he wanted to do this the right way. Get to know Kurt, take him out, all kinds of things he didn't do with Sebastian. And most importantly, he wanted to be happy.

He was way too into this, that he didn't hear anyone knocking onto the door and the door opening just a second later.

"Blaine? You still here, dude? I wanted to—" Sam walked into the room, causing Kurt to push Blaine away from him quickly while Blaine stumbled backwards against his desk, sending his bag flying to the ground with a loud thump. "Woah! What's going on here?"

Blaine quickly straightened his bow tie and picked up his bag, clearing his throat just as Kurt wiped off his mouth and bit his lip innocently.

"Dude!" Sam gasped. "Were you two making out?" He asked, slightly dumbfounded. The door was still open wide and everyone could easily eavesdrop on their conversation right now, but lucky them the hallways were empty.

Kurt cleared his throat and held onto his bag tightly. "Yeah, maybe I should just… go," he whispered and inched towards the door. "I'll talk to you later," Kurt smiled at Blaine once more before he disappeared into the hallway before Blaine could stop him.

Sam turned around and watched the student leave before he focused back on his friend.

Very slowly a smile started to spread out on Sam's face, his arms crossed over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Um… why are you smiling?" Blaine asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he leaned back against his desk again. "Oh my god, what is wrong?"

Sam grinned and walked over to him, clapping him onto the shoulder. "Even though I do not approve of you being with a student who's probably around ten years younger than you, but… you're over him. You're getting back in the game! Bro, you were practically dry humping in here." Sam laughed.

Blaine's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head. "Oh please, don't say that ever again. We were not… _dry humping._ Geez, it was anything but that." He replied, his own smile growing. "But… yeah. I— I think so. Kurt's just… he's amazing. And I don't know where this is going yet, but I like it. I really do."

Sam nudged Blaine's shoulder as he got closer and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Oh shit, but I— fuck, I interrupted you. Does that mean you're not getting any tonight?" Sam asked, looking seriously concerned for a moment.

"What? No! I mean… Sam, no. We're not… there yet. We literally just agreed mere minutes ago that we'd try this — us. As in dating." Blaine tried to explain to him, reaching for his bag and walking with Sam back over to the door.

"Oh! Good, yeah… sorry, still."

They both made their way out into the hallway, parting ways shortly after since Sam had promised some kids to teach them some techniques in football. Blaine promised him to go into detail with Kurt's and his story later, because for now he wanted nothing more than to go home.

With his bag under his arm and his car keys in his hand he walked out onto the parking lot, humming a random tune under his breath. He couldn't get the silly smile off of his face as he thought about Kurt and how he'd probably ask him out on their first date this weekend. It was new to him, to feel so giddy and tingly again, just to be starting all over once more. But it felt good, it really did, better than he would've thought it would.

Blaine's eyes were downcast as he reached his car and fumbled with the keys in his hand. "C'mon," he muttered quietly.

"Need some help?"

Blaine's head shot up instantly, his eyes slightly wide. "Oh god, don't scare me like this," he chuckled as he met Kurt's eyes.

The boy was leaning against the car with a shy smile, his cheeks colored a light shade of red as he reached for Blaine's keys and unlocked the drivers side for him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "You're still here," he said dumbly.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Kurt replied, glancing around the empty parking lot. "I actually wanted to ask if you could give me a ride home… Mercedes gave me one here this morning and she's already gone so I thought—"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine interrupted him and smiled, opening the door and neatly putting his bag into the backseat. "Jump in, you'll just have to tell me the directions," he offered.

"Great," Kurt hummed and walked around the car, getting into the passengers side while Blaine already put his seatbelt on. He turned on the music as well, turning down the volume a little and letting it play in the background.

Blaine started the engine, giving Kurt a sideway glance before he pulled out of the parking lot and followed Kurt's instructions. It was mostly quiet for the rest of the ride when Kurt was done giving Blaine directions, but the silence was comfortable and not awkward at all.

When Blaine stopped outside of Kurt's house, the boy finally spoke up again. "He's not going to tell anybody, is he?" He asked softly, his look full of worry.

"Who? Sam?" Blaine asked with a small grin, shaking his head quickly. "No, he's actually pretty happy about it even though he immediately told me he doesn't approve of this." Blaine explained, turning in his seat a little so he could face Kurt a little better.

"Okay, good." Kurt said with a small sigh of relief. "Thank you for the ride home though. I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered as he remained in his seat.

"Alright," Blaine mumbled, glancing out of the window and towards Kurt's house. "Is someone home?"

Kurt turned around and looked out of the window as well, shrugging a shoulder. "No, dad's still at work, Carole is too and Finn is with Rachel to—"

Just as he turned back around, Blaine leaned in and pressed their lips together, cupping Kurt's cheeks as he did so. They both smiled into the kiss once Kurt started kissing back, the boy reaching out to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled back soon enough for him to control himself, so he wouldn't get into it too much like when they got caught by Sam.

"Just needed to make sure no one would look out and see us kissing in the car," Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt's lips once more before he pulled back completely. "Now go and make some homework," he added, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"Ugh, damn you Mr. Teacher," Kurt groaned but also smiled as he hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut. He waved towards the car as Blaine pulled out of their driveway and made his way home as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING_ : Klaine getting a little sexual ;) **

**A/N: Wow. I'm kinda taken aback what I've created in this Chapter. Hope you all like it, as always! 3**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Everyone here by now?" Mr. Schue asked, glancing over to where his students were sitting in a group, laughing and chatting happily.

Blaine looked down at his list, counting the names before nodding his head at his co-worker. "Yeah, we're complete."

Mr. Schue smiled and took a sip from his coffee before he gestured for Blaine to follow him over to them. Blaine was glad that it was only the Glee kids they were going on this small class trip with. Their sixteen members were manageable and it wasn't like they needed a permanent observation of any kind since most of them were around the age of seventeen. Blaine really couldn't be happier to take them to New York with Mr. Schue for two and a half days.

"Okay, alright. Guys! Listen up," Mr. Schuester called and handed each student the boarding ticket. "When we arrive we're going to get to the Hotel as a group, but I'll explain the rest when we get there. For now I just want you all to be on your best behavior just like I know you all."

Blaine glanced up, only to notice that Kurt was smiling at him even though Mr. Schuester was still talking. Blaine couldn't help but grin back at him, just as William addressed him.

"Any questions from your side, Blaine?" Will asked, turning towards him and lifting up his luggage.

"Uh, no," he chuckled, reaching down to pick up his own bags as well.

Checking in and getting onto the plane luckily didn't take them more than half an hour. Blaine was still walking down the aisle, looking for his seat as he scanned the numbers above the seats and the one on his ticket.

"There we go," he sighed when he'd finally found it, his eyes growing wide as he realized that there was already someone sitting in the seat next to him. Kurt.

"Is there any particular reason you're seated exactly next to me?" Blaine smirked, lifting his carry-on luggage up to store it away. "This can't be just a lucky coincidence," he stated.

Kurt smiled up at him, looking as innocent as ever. "I might have switched seats with Mercedes, but only because I didn't want to sit directly at the aisle of course." He replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Is that bad?"

"Of course," Blaine hummed and took a seat next to Kurt, fastening his seatbelt right away. "Actually it's not bad at all, I'm glad you did." He smiled, resisting the urge to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. William was sitting two rows before him and he was pretty sure he shouldn't risk them getting caught by someone else either.

They'd been dating for a whole month now and it had been great so far. They got coffee a few times, of course separate and then sat down in either one of their cars to chat and after that make out a little bit. They'd also shared shy looks in the hallways in school the next day, mostly because Kurt still wasn't used to being able to regularly kiss and touch the other.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, following the younger boy's gaze out of the small plane window. The sky looked beautiful and Blaine was sure Kurt was thinking exactly the same.

Without him noticing, Kurt's hand slipped beneath the arm rest and took ahold of Blaine's, which was resting on his leg. Kurt gave it a soft squeeze but pulled it back quickly as a stewardess walked by.

"I don't want to share a room with the boys," Kurt whispered suddenly, pouting a little. "Do you have any idea how disturbing that is going to be? For two whole days. I'm already living with Finn, and if the others are anything like him, I'm not gonna survive this trip," he sighed.

"What about crashing at the girls room?" Blaine asked curiously, since he knew how well Kurt got along with them all.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I've asked Mr. Schue already. I hate it…" Kurt rolled his eyes, glancing up at Blaine with a sad smile.

Blaine bit his lip and poked his head into the aisle, glancing at the seat his co-worker was sitting in. "Well, how about this. I'm gonna talk to William and see what I can do about your sleeping situation. Does that sound good?"

"That's sweet of you," Kurt replied with a soft chuckle.

Blaine nodded his head in agreement just in time as the pilot's voice was heard over the speakers, informing them that they were about to start their flight to New York.

It was surprising how quick their flight was over, though. They got offered couple of snacks and Kurt slept on his shoulder for around half an hour and woke up just on time to get off the plane. Blaine could not find the time to sleep since he was so excited to be in New York again. He'd seen the city already, he'd actually been there an entire year with Sebastian, and he couldn't deny how much he missed spending time in Central Park and in their small apartment with the amazing view back then. It had been perfect.

"Alright! Everyone here?" William asked once they all stood in a circle surrounding their teacher. "Perfect. Now, like I said we're all gonna go to the hotel now to unpack and after that I'm giving you time until dinner to explore the city on your own a bit. Just, please, guys. Be careful and make sure you get back to the hotel safely, that clear?"

The students nodded their heads, following their teachers out of the airport and into the bus that already stood at its service to get them to their hotel. It was a rather short drive where most of the students kept glancing out of the windows, cheering whenever they saw something exciting.

Once they were at the hotel and had already checked in, the boys and girls separated to go to their rooms.

"Uh, Will, could I talk to you for a moment?" Blaine walked up to William, still carrying his luggage with him. "Did Kurt talk to you earlier?"

Will sighed, nodding his head. "He did, yes. Is this still about the rooms?"

Blaine chuckled softly. "It is, yeah."

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't agree to let him sleep with the girls since he seems to be uncomfortable otherwise, but all the girls would have to agree too, which is not the case." Mr. Schuester said, catching Blaine by surprise.

"Oh really? I thought they agreed," Blaine hummed and scratched the back of his head, his eyes widening a little as he thought of the last possible solution. "Well… I have two beds in my room, don't I? He could just stay with me, right?" Blaine suggested with a shrug, feeling slightly giddy on the inside at the offer.

"If that's okay with you, I actually don't see why not." Will shrugged, patting Blaine's shoulder twice. "Alright, but for now I'm gonna go unpack my stuff as well."

"Go ahead, I'll see you later!" Blaine called after him as he watched his co-worker disappear down the hallway.

He turned around and saw Kurt still sitting in the lobby, waiting for Blaine. He made his way over to him with a grin that seemed to be a little too excited. "You coming?"

"Huh?" Kurt frowned at that, standing up from the armchair he'd been sitting in. "Did he agree?"

Blaine shook his head slowly. "Sadly he did not," he replied, still looking at Kurt with a bright smile.

"Then… what are you so happy about? That's bad news…" Kurt sighed and reached down to pick up his bags.

"It's actually good news," Blaine said and gestured for Kurt to follow him down the hallway as well.

Kurt was still confused but followed Blaine nonetheless. "Oh dear god, I don't have to share a room with William, do I?" Kurt asked as he caught up with Blaine and was now walking next to him.

"No. But you'll have to share one with me." Blaine grinned, unlocking the last door in the hallway with a card before he stepped inside and held the door open for Kurt.

"Wha— really?" Kurt walked into the room slowly, glancing around with his eyes wide as if there were ghosts all around it. "Oh my god, that's amazing!" He beamed, dropping his luggage and kicking the door closed before he pushed Blaine against it and pressed their lips together.

"Mhm, been wanting to do that all flight long," Kurt muttered in between kisses, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer.

"Lucky us that we're finally alone then," Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips, his arms wrapping themselves around Kurt's waist before he guided them over towards the bed.

"It's about time!" The younger man giggled, letting out a soft squeal as he got pushed onto the bed. "Wow, and you waste _no time,_ huh?" Kurt asked, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Not really, no," Blaine grinned, falling down next to Kurt onto the bed, reaching a hand up to brush a stray of hair out of his boyfriend's face.

Kurt smiled and rolled on top of Blaine, humming once Blaine had his arms wrapped around him again. "So… about exploring the city until dinner time… what do you think about staying here in this very hotel room, exploring _each other_?" Kurt smirked.

"Oh my god," Blaine laughed, smacking a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "That was the best you could do?" He asked, gently cupping Kurt's face in his hand to bring him down for a proper kiss. "I thought you were better with pick-up lines."

"I don't have to pick you up anymore, do I? You're already mine," Kurt shrugged which made Blaine smile even more.

"Touché," the elder agreed.

Blaine leaned in again and placed a few kisses to Kurt's jawline and neck, making the younger boy shiver in anticipation. It wasn't something they'd done before, Kurt lying on top of Blaine whilst being so flirty and making out. It was something new, something they hadn't explored before. And mostly it was something Kurt had never done with anyone else before.

Kurt let out a quiet moan as Blaine found his very sensitive spot just below his ear. Blaine didn't want to risk giving Kurt a hickey just yet and especially not there so he sucked just the slightest bit before he pulled away to look at Kurt again.

"You alright?" Blaine asked, his hand stroking up and down Kurt's back, resting just above the swell of his ass as if to silently ask for his permission.

"Yeah, y—yeah, perfect," Kurt breathed, his cheeks colored in a kind of crimson red as he let out another soft moan when Blaine continued kissing and gently biting his neck. "It just… it feels, oh… It feels very, _very_ good," he muttered.

Blaine pulled away once again to give Kurt some time to actually put a stop to this if it got too much, but Kurt didn't seem to be the one wanting to stop at all.

Before he could say anything, Blaine felt something hard pressing into his thigh, and oh— Kurt was turned on. _Very_ turned on.

"Honey, if you want to stop, I'll—"

"No… it's perfect. Like I said," Kurt whispered, leaning down to press their lips together again, kissing Blaine eagerly.

Blaine knew that it wouldn't take himself much more and he'd be in the same position as Kurt was right now. He wasn't sure if this was the thing they should be doing right now, but being honest with himself he couldn't deny that it felt right and just all in all breathtakingly amazing.

"Kurt, maybe we should slow things down a little, don't you— _oh_!" Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips as the younger boy at first accidentally and then on purpose started to grind down on him. He probably wasn't aware of the fact yet, what this did to Blaine.

"Blaine… I— I'm," Kurt breathed out, swallowing thickly as he stared into Blaine's lust blown eyes.

Blaine quickly let his hand slide down further to rest on Kurt's ass, stilling his movements to give them both a tiny break. "We shouldn't hurry this," he whispered, taking a deep breath. "How about we calm down for a few minutes?" Blaine suggested and smiled softly as Kurt started nodding while he quickly rolled off of Blaine to lie on his stomach instead.

"Yeah, that… that sounds good," Kurt chuckled awkwardly, glancing over at Blaine. "I'm sorry… I don't know what's gotten into me." He stated, pouting a little.

"It's fine. That was, well… pretty hot actually," Blaine admitted with a smile and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips before he pulled back again. "But right now I'm gonna… you know, bathroom and stuff. I'll be back in a minute," He grinned, his cheeks turning slightly pink now too.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kurt smiled and took a deep breath once Blaine had disappeared into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shame on me, I know. I was out of WIFI for way too long, which is why I tried to write a little longer chapter... I hope everyone who's reading enjoys this little, slightly smutty chapter.**

 **WARNING: Slight smut ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The two and a half days in New York went by too fast for everyone's liking. Especially Kurt and Blaine were sad to leave, since that meant no more sharing a bed and waking up to each other and not worrying about having to hide especially because they could share a room.

All in all it had been a fun time for the students. They went to see the times square, central park, the statue of liberty and had lots of time to explore the city themselves before William took them to a diner on the first day. The second day was spent mostly by everyone going shopping and exploring the city further while Blaine and Kurt mostly stayed in Central Park and then had a coffee before they headed back to the hotel to grab some dinner with the other students.

Luckily nobody asked questions about where they'd been because they simply didn't even notice that they'd been elsewhere.

"I can't believe it's already over," Kurt sighed as he zipped up his suitcase, plopping down onto the bed once he'd finished packing his stuff. "We should've stayed a week at least. I don't ever want to leave here again," he complained.

Blaine smiled and stepped up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders before he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sure we can come back at some point. New York is beautiful and I've been here for a while so I know it's hard to leave," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"How could you ever go back to Lima?!" Kurt asked, frowning at Blaine. "I mean, what does Lima have that New York doesn't?"

Blaine opened his mouth, as if he wanted to reply but quickly shut it again. "At the time it had something… that New York didn't, let's just say that," he said after a short pause, glancing down at his bag which was still open.

"Oh, well… okay." Kurt chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat and standing back up from the bed when Blaine didn't move nor look at him. "Hey, how about we take one last walk through Central Park? The others aren't up yet either way, and we could grab a coffee and just enjoy the little time we have left. How does that sound?" Kurt nudged Blaine's side with a fond smile.

Blaine looked back up at Kurt and nodded his head slowly, a smile returning to his face when Kurt leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, we should do that," Blaine agreed and let Kurt lead the way, following him wordlessly over to the door where they grabbed their jackets, and down the hallway towards the lobby.

They got a coffee at Starbucks and went on from there, walking by a lot of shopping opportunities to which Kurt listed every single shop he would want to go back to, once he got here again.

Blaine listened, his mind wandering back to the time he spent living in New York. He hated having these weird flashbacks where he just couldn't help thinking about his past with Sebastian. Kurt was nothing like his ex, which he was glad for.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt reached out for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it gently, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I— I'm fine," he muttered, taking a sip from his coffee. "I just— being here brings back so many memories. I haven't been here since… well, since I've been here with my ex." He tried to explain, sighing softly as he saw Kurt's smile fall. "I'm sorry I didn't even want to talk to you about this…"

Kurt stopped walking and gently tugged Blaine over to a bench near by, sitting down with him. "It's okay," he breathed out. "I do want to talk to you about it. If you're ready to talk about something like this, then I will listen. Because if we're really in this for real, then I want to know everything you're willing to share with me."

Blaine looked at him with a small smile, nodding his head slowly. "Thank you. I do think I'm ready, I'm afraid it's just quite a lot to deal with for you…"

"Tell me everything you're ready for." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand once again.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I was with my ex-boyfriend for six long years. We were high school sweethearts, kind of and we were dating on and off during school. The whole school knew about us and it was always the question whether or not we were together," he started off, a small smile on his face, his eyes concentrating on the cup in his hands.

"We ended things when we graduated because we both wanted to go different ways and we knew that it wouldn't go well for us either way. Around three years later we met again, and it was actually funny because a friend of mine set us up for a blind date and I, for one, thought that it was kind of meant to happen, you know? I thought that since we didn't see each other for so long it was kind of a lucky coincidence. …We started dating again shortly after that, moved in together…" Blaine trailed off and cleared his throat, still not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"But my father never approved of us, though. He was never really happy about my sexuality and especially not when he walked in on me when I had my first kiss with a guy. He tried to 'make me straight' so many times, but when he realized I wouldn't change just because we built a car together… he stopped trying. He was never home either way, and he rarely talked to me. My older brother was always his number one, and I got to feel that so many times. I knew that he couldn't deal with me being gay, at the time I didn't even blame him. But when he started talking badly about my boyfriend once we got together for real, I blamed him for everything…" Blaine paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And just a few weeks ago I realized why he stopped talking to me around the time Sebastian and I started dating, why he didn't like him, and why he used to say so many bad things about him." Blaine shook his head, lifting his head and finally meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I don't know why, and how he even knew about it… but while I thought that maybe we would have kids someday and get married, I found out that he _was_ already married to someone, and that he cheated on me multiple times during our relationship. And my father knew all about it. I overheard them talking when we were having a family dinner. Sebastian was even threatening my father and they— they didn't even realize I heard everything. And I suppose… that is everything there is to know." Blaine finished, his heart beating faster and his eyes slightly watery.

"C'mere," Kurt whispered and took both of their cups, placing them on the bench next to them before he pulled Blaine in for a hug, keeping him close for a few moments. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Blaine… so sorry."

Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, letting out a small really quiet sob before he tried to pull himself together again. It was the first time after what happened that he told someone this and he felt so relieved. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Kurt pulled away a little, reaching up to wipe the tears off of Blaine's cheeks. "It means a lot to me, that you shared this with me. And I promise you, something like this won't happen again. You don't deserve any of it." Kurt said softly, leaning in to kiss Blaine gently.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and started kissing back, resting his forehead against Kurt's once they'd parted.

"I—" _I love you._ Blaine knew it was too early to say it and he couldn't deny his feelings towards the young boy, but maybe he should wait. He shouldn't rush those things. Not like he did with his ex.

"Yeah?"

"I— uh, I'm glad I could tell you that." Blaine murmured, wiping at his eyes.

Kurt smiled. "Always," he replied and nudged his side gently. "How about we head back to the hotel now? We should get there in time or the others will wonder where we are," Kurt chuckled and helped Blaine up.

"Okay," Blaine hummed. "But let me have one more kiss," he grinned, leaning in to press their lips together once more. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine placed his hands on the younger boy's hips, deepening the kiss.

"Let's go," Kurt said as he pulled away and reached for Blaine's hand, starting to walk back towards the hotel.

They walked with their hands holding onto each other, but quickly let go as soon as they entered the hotel again.

"Kurt!" Rachel came rushing towards him, looking rather unhappy. "Where have you been? I tried to call you so many times!" She said, then looking over at their teacher.

"Mr. A just showed me around, Rach. I wanted to see a little bit more of the city before we leave…please, calm down," Kurt chuckled, glancing over at Blaine for a second. "What'd you want?"

Rachel brushed her hair out of her face, tugging on Kurt's arm. "The girls have an argument and I need your help," she explained, wildly gesturing around. "I swear they've gone crazy and you need to fix this before we go. I don't want them continuing this on the plane. Heads will roll soon if you don't come help me."

Blaine watched them for a moment before he left them alone and went back to the hotel room. He sighed, deciding to finish up packing his stuff, checking his watch first. Still over 40 minutes left…

Once he'd packed his suitcase he sat down on the bed, looking around the room with a sad smile. Here he was. Still in New York even though he'd never planned on being back here. He wasn't exactly sure what made him agree to accompany with William in the first place, but in the end he did and he couldn't deny that he was the tiniest bit glad about it.

He knew that Kurt loved the city, and he was sure that Kurt would want to come back here once he graduated. Blaine wasn't sure how he would deal with that, but he still had time to think about it. It did make him a little uncomfortable to think about it, since he wasn't planning on moving to New York city. What he knew for sure though - either he would move here with Kurt or they would break up. And the thought scared him slightly. He really liked Kurt, and he knew sooner or later this like would grow and it'd be love, if it wasn't already. And once that happened… he wouldn't be able to just let Kurt go back out of his life as easy as he walked into it.

"Blaine?"

Three quiet knocks followed the voice of his boyfriend in front of the door of his room. "Open up."

Blaine rubbed his eyes and got up, opening the door with a smile. "Could you solve their problems?" Blaine asked and stepped aside to let Kurt in.

"Funny enough I did. I still don't know what was going on that they almost ripped out each others hair, but I calmed them down enough I think," he said, chuckling softly as he let himself fall onto the bed. "Now I'm exhausted."

Blaine joined him on the bed and pulled Kurt closer to himself, running a hand up and down his back. "Well, but at least you solved their problems, hm?"

"I did," Kurt grinned and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, parting with a smile.

They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, before Kurt moved in again and Blaine gently cupped his face as he did so.

For a moment they stayed like this, kissing softly and careful without any hints of tongue or deeper kisses. But then Kurt pulled Blaine further onto the bed, Blaine letting himself be pressed into the mattress as Kurt straddled him. The only thing that was to be heard was their breathing and lips smacking against lips.

"Mhm, Blaine," Kurt moaned quietly against his lips, his hands roaming over Blaine's chest.

Hearing Kurt moan turned Blaine on so much that he knew, he wouldn't be able to deny the boy anything if he was going to keep up whining and groaning softly against his lips.

While Blaine was completely lost in the sweet and high sounds Kurt made, the boy was working on getting Blaine's shirt open and off of him. He succeeded quickly enough for Blaine to notice and stop what was going on, and before he knew it, Kurt rolled them over so that suddenly Blaine was on top of him.

"Kurt—" Blaine breathed, trying to pull back from his boyfriend's lips, "mhmm, are we—" kiss, "a little eager—" another kiss, "today?"

Kurt pulled back enough to look up at Blaine and let him speak, smiling innocently. "What if I was?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Then I'd probably have to ask where this is going," Blaine replied, his eyebrows slightly raised as Kurt pushed him back a little and sat up to take off his own shirt, slow and somehow very seductive. _Jesus Christ, is he trying to…?_

"Well, in this case…" Kurt hummed, blushing as he removed his shirt completely. "I think you know where this is going…"

Blaine's smile formed itself into a serious expression. "Kurt…" he started, sighing softly, "I won't have sex with you… at least not here," he said, gently brushing a stray of hair out of Kurt's face.

"Oh," Kurt breathed out, looking rather disappointed as he tried to avoid Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, no…" Blaine said, helping Kurt to sit up a little more. "Honey, it's not that I don't want to. I just don't think now is the right time, you know? We don't have that much time left until we leave the hotel, and I really do not want to hurry this," he explained, trying to get Kurt to fully understand where he was coming from.

"You're right," Kurt muttered, his cheeks still as pink as he reached for his shirt, the disappointment still showing on his face.

"But…" Blaine started, placing his hand on Kurt's upper thigh. "I could show you something else that'll make you feel better," he said with a small grin on his face.

Without any further objections Kurt let himself be pushed back onto the bed where he lay down against the mattress. He felt Blaine working on his pants while he was placing kisses down his neck and over his chest.

"Relax for me, okay?" Blaine breathed out, before he pulled down Kurt's pants and underwear as gentle as possible.

Kurt was still slightly confused until he felt Blaine's hot breath ghosting over his still half erect penis. Before Kurt could even beg for Blaine to do something, anything, Blaine had his lips wrapped around the head of his dick while he used his hand to stroke at the base.

Kurt's breath got completely caught in his throat and he was having a hard time not to moan too loudly as Blaine continued going down on him.

With his weak arms he reached for Blaine's head, tugging lightly on his curls. Blaine groaned around the cock in his mouth, sending shivers through Kurt's entire body.

It didn't take long for Kurt to reach the point where he couldn't take it anymore, where he cried out Blaine's name and tried not to buck his hips as he came down his throat.

"You okay?" Was the first thing Blaine asked once he'd pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked down at Kurt who seemed like he wasn't able to move anymore.

"Yeah, I'm— wow. I'm more than okay," he gasped, heart still beating fast and chest still heaving with every breath he took.

Blaine couldn't help but smile down at his boyfriend, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. But Kurt immediately reached out for Blaine's face to pull him down for a proper kiss, moaning softly against his lips as he tasted himself on his tongue.

"Weirdly hot," he muttered against them, yet he continued kissing him.

 _Yeah,_ Blaine thought. No matter how disappointed Kurt seemed when he turned the sex down, it seemed like he got over it very quickly. And Blaine knew that he'd done the right thing — they both would've regretted having rushed sex in the end, he was sure of it. Kurt was a virgin, and Blaine wanted his first time to be better than his own.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm kinda a little unhappy with this chapter, but also I kinda like it. Weird? Yup, I know. But anyway... GUESS WHO'S BACK ;) ...**

* * *

Chapter 11

It was on the day they got together a month ago, when it happened for the first time. A fight between Kurt and Blaine, caused by something so very simple it was unbelievable. They did not have a single disagreement until now for the record. It had been expected from both of their sides, just… not this soon, and especially not over something like this.

"Do you know what today is?" Kurt asked as he walked up to the teachers desk, carrying his literature book in his arm.

Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose, giving Kurt a quite unsure smile. "National pizza day?" He chuckled, reaching for the stack of papers on the edge of the desk, to store them away in his bag.

"I'm serious," Kurt pouted, hugging his book closer to his chest.

Blaine finished up packing his bag before he walked around the table, standing in front of his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised. "So am I," Blaine smiled. "It's literally national pizza day. I mean, it's not that I really care about that, I just remember 'cause my best friend always used to make a big deal out of it and buy us tons of pizza and—"

Kurt shot a glare at him, causing Blaine to stop from continuing with the story. "What?"

"You really don't know." Kurt stated with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, Kurt…" Blaine sighed and leaned against the table. "What's today?"

"Wow," Kurt gasped, his eyebrows raised high. "It's been one month today, Blaine." He emphasized the last word, rolling his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. "Oh," he muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry… Really, I was so busy and I didn't even know this was a thing?!" He said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh, forget it," Kurt groaned and stepped past Blaine, walking toward the door.

"No, Kurt, wait!" Blaine hissed quietly as he followed after him, reaching out for his arm and pulling him back into the classroom, closing the door behind them.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled back from Blaine. "Just don't bother okay? I get it. Whatever national day it is today, that is more important to you than I am? Thank you so much!"

"I never said that, Kurt. Stop twisting things around here!" It was Blaine's turn to gasp now and he couldn't help but cross his arms over his chest.

Kurt was still glaring at him. "Oh whatever! Who cares right? It's not like _you_ do!" Kurt half-yelled at him, his voice cracking slightly. Kurt seemed so embarrassed at that, causing that he literally fled right after those words had left his mouth.

 _Great, just great!_ Blaine thought to himself as he walked back around his desk to get his stuff. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He never expected Kurt to get this mad at him, it wasn't like he forgot their one year anniversary or something like that. He'd done nothing wrong, right?

But the more Blaine thought about it, the more he became aware of the fact why Kurt got this upset over it. He'd never been in a relationship before, and to him it was most likely something very special and meant a lot… A lot more than Blaine had expected.

Making his way out of the classroom and down the hallway Blaine's phone suddenly started ringing. He got it out of his pocket and picked it up right after the next ring.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine answered, since an unknown number was calling.

"Hi," the voice on the other end said, causing Blaine to stop in his tracks and stand completely still in the empty hallway.

He swallowed thickly, trying to think of a possibility of it being someone else — but he knew the voice. He knew it too well.

"How'd you get this number?" Blaine asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, to me it does. I'd like to know how it's possible that the reason why I changed my number is talking to me right now." He said, clenching his jaw.

"Connections, I suppose," the voice said, a little softer and quieter than usually. "I want to talk to you."

Blaine shook his head, quickly making his way outside to the parking lot. "I changed my number for a reason. If you think I still want to talk to you're either just that stupid or delusional. You pick."

"And yet you're still talking to me," the voice said, causing Blaine to clench his jaw even more as he got into his car.

"What do you want?" Blaine was irritated, leaning back in his seat, putting his phone on speaker and tossing it onto the passengers seat as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"To be direct, you. But I think I messed up a little too much…"

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "A little? Are you kidding me?" He muttered, stopping at a red light and picked up his phone again. "Listen, Sebastian. I've had a really long day, not that it's your business, but I just want to go home and relax now, nothing else. So please, do me a favor, don't call this number again, okay? I'd appreciate it."

And with that, Blaine ended the call. He wasn't in the mood to let Sebastian direct another word at him, not now, not ever. It was bad enough that he'd somehow gotten his number back, for christ sake.

So he continued his drive home, turning on the radio to distract him from his thoughts. He still wasn't sure what to do about Kurt, he didn't want to fight with him. But what would he do? Sure, he was going to apologize to Kurt, and he would try to figure out a way to make it up to him. Maybe even take him out for dinner, just to make him see that he was important and that he did matter to Blaine, a lot. More than Kurt would ever know.

Taking another turn left, he arrived home, parking his car in the driveway. He grabbed his bag and his phone, getting out of the car and locking it before he walked up to the door of his house. What he didn't expect was someone sitting on the porch, who could that—

"What the actual— what are you doing here?" Blaine gasped, almost dropping his bag.

"I told you I want to talk to you." Sebastian sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Blaine groaned and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Please, leave. And I'm telling you this really nicely."

"But why can't we talk for a few minutes? Don't you owe me that after the last time you ran off without letting me explain?"

"I don't owe a damn thing," Blaine spit back at him. "I don't want to talk to you and I don't need you to explain. The only thing I want you to do is leave me alone. I'm doing perfectly fine without you in my life, Sebastian. And it'll stay that way. We're through, I think I made that clear. And we won't be friends, we won't be anything anymore ever again." He added.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, his look a mix of sadness and anger.

"Even if I was, I don't know what that has to do with you." Blaine replied, feeling his confidence slightly slipping away and his voice shaking the tiniest bit. "But yes, I am. And I'm very happy, and I won't let _you_ ruin _my_ happiness again."

He turned towards his door and unlocked it, throwing it shut behind himself before Sebastian could say anything else. He tossed his bag towards the couch, ignoring the following knocks on the door as he made his way into his bedroom.

"Blaine? What's going on?" His roommate/best friend Wes asked as Blaine passed him on his way.

"Can we just not? I need some peace," he sighed, smiling at Wes when he patted his shoulder.

"You got it, Blaine. I'll order us some take out, you in for that?" Wes asked, glancing down at the phone in his hand.

Blaine took a sharp breath but ended up nodding even though he wasn't hungry the least bit. _For the sake of Wes,_ he thought and lowered himself down on the bed. He couldn't help but groan when his phone buzzed again. Without really wanting to, he picked it up and glanced at the screen.

 _I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that, and it's really not a turn I expected the day to take. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it either, and I'm really sorry for that, I am. And if you're mad at me, then I could understand. I was being a child and completely unreasonable. Forgive me? —K_

Blaine sighed as he looked down at his phone and sat up a little, staring at Kurt's message for a moment.

He didn't bother texting back, he just hit the call button and pressed his phone to his ear, pulling his legs up onto the bed to get more comfortable.

"…Hi," he heard Kurt's soft voice from the other end say, so quiet, almost as if he was afraid to talk to him. Thinking about it… maybe he was.

"Hey," Blaine breathed out. "I'm sorry about earlier, too," he added right away, just wanting to get things clear from the start.

"Don't be. It was all my fault and I can't explain what's gotten into me. I guess I overreacted quite a lot," he chuckled softly.

Blaine smiled and nodded to himself. "Listen, it's fine. It's not like I'm mad at you or something. Really, I was slightly disappointed at myself for thinking it wasn't important enough, because you are so, so very important to me, Kurt. Alright?"

"Okay," Kurt continued quietly. "So we're okay?"

"We're more than okay, honey." Blaine grinned, letting the endearment just slip from his lips as if it was nothing. He could almost feel Kurt's blush through the phone.

"I kind of have to go and get some groceries with my dad now, but I'll text you later alright? I can't trust my dad to do this alone or he won't pay attention to his diet at all," Kurt laughed, a rustling sound to be heard in the background and someone yelling words Blaine didn't catch.

"Sure, sure— yeah. Go ahead. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I— um," _I love you, just admit it Blaine._ "…happy one month," he said softly, biting down on his bottom lip and mentally slapping himself across the face multiple times.

"Adorable," Kurt giggled, hanging up the call.

Blaine dropped his phone onto the bed and let himself fall down back against the mattress as well again, covering his eyes with his hand. It shouldn't be too hard to say these three words, right? But no matter how desperately he wanted to say them, over the phone it just also didn't feel right.

 _Soon,_ he told himself. _Soon._


End file.
